


Pint-sized Pyscho Power

by Rabiator



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabiator/pseuds/Rabiator
Summary: A young boy rescued from a Shadaloo base by Cammy and Chun-Li turns out to have a bit more in store for them than just childish gratitude.





	1. Chapter 1

**Rescuers: Dominated and Controlled.**

**Undisclosed Location, Eastern Europe**

**20XX**

The Shadaloo base was dark, seemingly deserted, though not recently. Cammy White and Chun-Li could tell this from the few subtle clues they picked up: chairs pushed into their desks, a fine layer of dust over much of the surfaces, circuit breakers shut off. Whoever had been here before, they had been gone for some time and didn’t seem intent on returning.

The two women spared each other a glance as they reached a hallway, moving almost in unison. Even without communicating they had a natural sense of coordination, working together quite well. They had experience, a strong sense of respect and trust for one another, and the utmost confidence built by years of success and their faith in their own personal strength.

As usual, Chun Li, the “Strongest Woman in the World”, took point. Moving with practiced grace in her traditional blue qipao, she approached the door quickly but silently, her boots barely seeming to touch the floor. Cammy was a step behind her, happy to let the other woman take the lead, going high while Chun-Li went low to operate the door’s keypad, in this way giving each of them a clear vantage point of the room beyond.

With a few quick button presses on a handy gadget Interpol had given her for this sort of electronic lockpicking, Chun-Li smiled in satisfaction as the door whooshed open. Cammy followed behind, her long lithe legs on total display in her outfit. The two women were a study in opposites as they moved through what seemed to be a medical ward of some sort, with large observation windows looking into a number of empty, white and sterile rooms.

Cammy was taller than Chun-Li, her red combat boots only serving to emphasize the vertical advantage she had over the muscular Chinese woman, who Cammy knew was a good twelve centimeters or so shorter than her own 1.75 meter height. Cammy’s own outfit was a bit less traditional than Chun-Li’s classic Chinese garb, but clearly built for a purpose. Her boots matched her gauntlets and Delta Red beret, while her leotard was at once revealing and modest, covering up her slender neck and the entirety of her torso while nearly flossing her large, well-muscled ass. Built for movement, Cammy’s legs were completely bare with traces of camouflage paint that did her little benefit in this urban setting but was still worn out of a sense of completeness. 

Both women had an air of professionalism despite their unconventional clothes, and while their bodies were as amazing as their martial talents, their demeanors were slightly different. Chun-Li was more aggressive, always taking the lead as they moved through corridors, motioning for Cammy to follow when it was safe. Cammy was clearly a soldier used to giving orders while Chun-Li, often a solo investigator, operated well all on her own. Much as Cammy’s own combat gauntlets were a contrast to her ass-baring outfit, Chun-Li’s delicate qi-pao belied the toned, almost hard-looking nature of her thighs and calves, clad in dark pantyhose, while her soft hair buns were in direct opposition to the iron spiked bracelets she wore, a combination of intimidating accessory and practical weight-training tool.

After nearly twenty tense, silent minutes, the two women found the first interesting thing since infiltrating this site. Neither of them had been briefed on exactly what they might find, but they certainly hadn’t been expecting this.

Inside another locked room, with a large window obscured by steel-grey bars of metal, was a child, a young boy by the looks of him. His overall countenance was one of faded color, his pale skin a clear sign that he’d been indoors for some time. He wore only a loose white shift of the kind found in hospitals the world-round, and his hair was so platinum blond as to nearly be white, practically the same color as bleached bones. His eyes were grey, though they didn’t seem to be focusing on anything.

“I don’t think he can see us.” Chun-Li said, whispering just loud enough for Cammy to hear. The leggy blonde nodded, as the two had reached the same determination-the glass was one-way, meaning they could see in, but he couldn’t see out.

As Chun-Li approached, Cammy noticed the boy seemed to be a native to this area, his features European and lightly aristocrat in a way that suggested high cheekbones and a sharp chin were in his future once he shed some of his more childlike attributes. She also noticed that his room was the only one lit with anything brighter than dim, emergency lighting...maybe his ‘cell’, if that’s what it was, was on a separate power grid.

“Proposed course of action?” Cammy said, caught off guard by the sight of something as innocuous as a child, but knowing better than to put anything past Shadaloo. Perhaps they’d been testing biological agents, or psychological conditioning on him. Cammy herself had been the product of twisted Shadaloo science, though she’d long since shed any psychological triggers.

“I’ll see if I can access any data on him, specifically medical. This whole place seems like a quarantine...or a prison hospital. If he seems safe, we’ll take him from here and relocate to the safe house and then ask command for further orders.”

Cammy nodded, breathing lightly. Even these slight movements caused her abs to almost flex visibly, her outfit so tight that her well-muscled stomach was clear to anyone who cared to look, the tactical webbing she wore serving as a belt that hoisted up her already large full breasts, the curves of them at odds with her otherwise toned, athletic appearance. Cammy had been blessed with a full ass, large gravity-defying breasts even well into her thirties, and legs the envy of many a world-famous supermodel, and combined with years of extensive physical training, her body was a mix of natural and developed beauty that only one other woman in the world could hope to match, and she was standing a few meters away.

Chun-Li had found a sort of chart, plastered to the door of the boy’s room. “Its heavily redacted,”

She said over her shoulder, brown eyes narrowed in concentration. Medical jargon wasn’t her speciality, but Chun-Li thought she got the jist.

“But it looks like whatever they were doing to him, it didn’t work. ‘Results Unsatisfactory’, it says. Project terminated due to high costs. It doesn’t say anything about why they might have left him here, though. I’ll do a data pull from whatever computers I can find before we leave-it’ll be heavily encrypted I’m sure, so I’ll send it along when I ask for more orders. For now, let’s get him out of there.”

This particular attempt at lock-breaking took quite a bit longer than before. Chun-Li encountered heavy electronic resistance, and even once that was cleared, they boy’s cell had a sturdy physical lock.

“Only Shadaloo would lock up a cute little boy in such a desperate position like this.” Cammy said, rummaging around in a tool-pouch strapped to one muscled thigh. Cammy had always had a soft spot for children, and the fact that this boy had apparently been a prisoner of Shadaloo only made her that much more sympathetic for his plight.

Cammy produced a small high-temperature torch from within her pouch, bending over with her legs ramrod straight as she set about cutting the lock off. It was a dense cylinder with two main access bars, and so took perhaps another ten minutes to burn through. 

“He is rather handsome, for a skinny looking boy.” Chun-Li agreed, watching the boy as Cammy worked. For him to still be here, looking only slightly the worse for wear, someone had to have been checking up on him. Either that, or they’d left the boy with some sort of food source of his own-while he didn’t look healthy, he certainly didn’t look like he hadn’t been fed since whoever had been here had left-this place had been abandoned for several days at least.

Finally, the two women, each stronger than they looked, and already looking quite strong, had to work together to physically pull the door open, with a soft hiss of air it finally slid back with a hefty clunk.

“Huh?!” The boy exclaimed, crouching on top of his bed. The two women entered slowly, their hands raised placatingly as his eyes flicked from the two women and back again. He seemed unsure of which one he should be focusing on-a situation they were familiar with, though usually under far different circumstances and coming from boys quite a bit older than this one. He looked too short and underdeveloped to be a teenager, and was probably only a few years into the double digits of age. 

“Its ok, young man, we’re here to help you. You’re safe now.” Chun-Li said soothingly, hoping this boy spoke English. She doubted Mandarin was used much in this base, or anywhere for fifty kilometers.

“Who...who are you?” The boy asked, his voice quiet and raspy. Clearly he hadn’t spoken much lately, and he seemed wary of the two strangers.

“Well, I’m Chun-Li, and this my friend Cammy, we’re here to help. Here, calm down.” Chun-Li said sweetly, taking a step closer, her arms extended. 

Slowly, like a skittish animal being offered a treat, the boy stepped forward, his bare feet clambering off the bed as he drew closer to Chun-Li. Slowly she embraced him, softly stroking his back. Even as she spoke softly to him and assured him everything was going to be fine from then on, Chun-Li seemed completely unaware that due to their height difference, the boy’s face was nearly buried against her massive breasts, and he had to turn his face to one side to keep from being covered, his cheek pressed against the warm, soft cloth of Chun-Li’s qipao.

Cammy leaned down a bit to better make eye contact with the boy, her hands clasped in front of her waist as her chest stuck forward, arms unintentionally squeezing her breasts together with an almost audible bouncing sound. 

“And what’s your name, young man?” She asked, cocking her head to one side, beret at a jaunty angle on her head. 

“A-Alexei.” Came the soft, slightly accented reply, the boy still somewhat out of sorts but no longer seeming defensive or worried about the pair. He leaned slightly into Chun-Li’s embrace, before the woman pulled back, brushing a hand through his short but unkempt hair.

“Well, Alexei it’s nice to meet you. Now, come along, we’re going to take you out of this place.” Chun-Li said, turning to lead the way confidently, as if to prove there was nothing in this facility to fear, whatever had been there before.

Alexei fell into step behind the two women as they wound their way back through the twisting corridors, as they kept up a casual, bright conversation about topics like the weather and the food, to take the boy’s mind off of his surroundings. Given the boy’s short stature (he could scarcely have been 150 centimeters tall), he had to hurry to keep up with the adults, who moved at a brisk pace. 

Keeping their eyes peeled for any last-minute traps or other potential threats, neither of the adults noticed how Alexei’s eyes kept roaming over their bodies, seemingly in awe of their mature curves, staring at them with something distinctly less innocent than childlike wonder. As Chun-Li bent over a large monitor on their way out, fiddling with a small mobile drive to copy the computer’s data, Alexei stood still, staring at the way her qipao rode up on her thighs and offered a quick glance of her blue underwear, riding up her fat ass and practically disappearing into the thinnest of lines, devoured by the sheer weight and power of her muscled glutes. Cammy just threw one arm around his thin shoulders, surprised at how stiff and hard his body felt, not just skinny but apparently quite lean with muscle for a boy his age as she waited for Chun-Li to finish her work.

In moments they were fit to depart, with Chun-Li looking back over her shoulder and giving Alexei a wide smile before she detached the drive and tossed it to Cammy for safe-keeping.

“It won’t be long now, Alexei.” Chun-Li declared as they reached the entrance, near where they’d parked an inconspicuous off-road vehicle a bit too old and battered to draw much attention from any locals, as the area was full of similarly aged and weathered cars.

“We’ll take you to our safe house, and work on getting you out of this area once we make our report.”

The next five days passed with an almost leisurely level of relaxation for Chun-Li and Cammy, even if they were still technically in the middle of a mission. Chun-Li had sent a coded communication for further orders, detailing the situation and forwarding all the data they’d uncovered on their way out. Even with Alexei, the safe house was large enough for them to be comfortable, and the women took turns going out into the city to gather supplies and scout for anything out of the ordinary while Alexei was kept inside for his own good.

They soon learned that he couldn’t remember his family name, or anything about his family at all. Alexei seemed to only remember his time in “that dark place” as he called it, and being regularly checked and examined by men in white coats. Everything before that proved too difficult for him to focus on, and the women soon stopped asking him any uncomfortable questions-he wasn’t there for an interrogation, after all. He had no idea how long it had been since the doctors left, though he estimated he’d fallen asleep ‘four or five times’ since then-which surprised Chun-Li and Cammy. The boy clearly should have been thinner for having not eaten in that long (a quick search of his room had discovered it contained a washroom but no food or anything but a few old battered children’s books), and yet he seemed in fine health, if not spirits.

Instead they tried to keep him as happy as he could in a new environment, cooking a variety of meals for him, as Alexei had no idea what he liked, having been fed only water and a strange sort of protein drink while in captivity-they surmised this protein drink may have been related to the experiments. Maybe Shadaloo was working on a way to keep its agents healthy and full of energy without outside nutrients to create better infiltrators.

The only thing either woman had to complain about was the heat-it was the height of summer in the city, and their safehouse didn’t happen to have anything more than a few weakly whirring fans to keep things cool. Alexei didn’t seem to mind, lounging in his hospital shift before Chun-Li purchased him some clean, if plain clothes, mostly shorts and thin t-shirts for the boy. 

As a result of the heat, both women spent plenty of time in a near state of undress, wearing only shorts, short skirts and often sitting and watching TV with Alexei in little more than sports bras and loose thin undershirts on the couch that doubled as the young boy’s impromptu bed.

So by the fifth day, Alexei had gotten quite used to seeing their curves on complete display, even if it never become normal for him. In fact, he found it harder and harder to look away, whether it was because Cammy was doing leg-raises in her room with the door wide open, lifting her foot up well past her head and pointed to the ceiling, legs taut with exertion, or when Chun-Li would do deep squats in the middle of the living area because there was the most room, her thighs tense and glutes squeezed tight as she kept her body in fighting form. 

More than just the curiosity that would be natural for a boy his age, Alexei had something else inside of him, the true reason he’d been in that Shadaloo base, even if he couldn’t remember it himself, a dark force that grew more powerful every day. On that day, breakfast proved to be his breaking point-and not just his.

While Alexei sat at the table, having politely helped set the dishes for the three of them to eat, Cammy was moving about the kitchen, rummaging in drawers and cupboards. She was wearing tight camouflage shorts that exposed a good two inches of her pale, fat ass, peeking lewdly from under the material that nearly caused her rump to puff out, her inner thighs slick with sweat already from the morning’s heat. The lithe blonde’s chest was covered in a plain white tank top that barely fit her, cut off at the bottom for ease of motion and thus exposing quite a lot of underboob cleavage, her nipples and above covered, but not much else. 

Every inch of her pale, alluringly muscled abdomen was on display, muscles rippling lightly with every movement. Her hips rocked from side to side as she practically danced around the kitchen, her hips swaying from side to side in a manner Alexei found downright hypnotic, her ass practically jiggling in those shorts with every step. Cammy hummed a little ditty to herself as she got things ready for breakfast, seeming like a woman completely at ease with her inherent sexuality but also the way an aroused teenager might act alone in their bedroom and certainly not a grown woman might behave in front of a young, growing boy.

As she bent over in front of the open refrigerator, filling her arms with bottles juice and cold tea, she had no idea Alexei’s eyes were boring into her, Cammy called out to the bathroom, where Chun-Li had been showering. 

“Chun-Li, hurry up and get out here, I’m just about to make breakfast!”

Even as Alexei continued devouring Cammy’s tiny short-clad booty with his eyes, Chun-Li walked into the room, towel drying her hair before letting it hang down from the back of her neck, draping over her massive, full breasts. Alexei’s eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he saw that Chun Li was completely naked from the waist up, and the fuzzy white towel laying over her chest did very little to cover it. Water trickled down her flat, lean stomach, droplets running along the surface of her enormous, utterly perfect breasts. Nearly every inch of her body was laid bare as she walked barefoot into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a pair of thin black panties that seemed stretched to the max around her thick thighs and even thicker ass. 

“Ok, hold on now, what’s the rush?” Chun-Li broke out into a grin as she saw the ingredients Cammy had piled onto the kitchen counter.

“Oh, crepes, my  _ favorite _ !”

Cammy said something in reply, but at that point Alexei honestly wasn’t paying enough attention to even make out what the women were saying, despite being barely teen feet away. Cammy was already dressed like some sporty teenage slut, and now Chun-Li walked out like some high priced hooker freshly cleaned up for some wealthy client. Her body was practically sculpted from marble, and even her impressive thighs, which put together were probably thicker than Alexei’s torso by a wide margin, had an almost sinfully lustful appeal to them. Taken together, the pair of women, one impossibly busty Chinese prime example of MILF sexiness and the other a leggy, fit and busty woman who looked like she could fuck as hard as she could fight, truly brought to life the phrase ‘sex on legs.’

Alexei could only watch as Chun-Li’s hands came up to her wet hair, gathering it together behind the slender arch of her neck, styling the dark wet strands into her signature ox-horn buns, breasts jiggling beneath that towel. It seemed like the wrong breath could cause it to slide completely off her body, and yet Chun-Li barely seemed to notice. 

Soon Chun-Li turned around to better face the spread Cammy had assembled, and the two women stood side by side, hips nearly touching and the most amazing, thick, full pair of asses on display that Alexei (or anyone else for that matter), could ever hope to see. Chun-Li’s ass seemed to burst out from her waist like some wide-based vase, her panties being swallowed up by her sumptuous, glistening wet pair of ass cheeks, an almost comically oversized heart-shape of well-muscled Chinese booty. Cammy’s ass swiveled and bounced in place, almost impossibly perky and looking like it simply needed to be smacked, her perfect stems as taut and poised as though she were still wearing her high-heeled boots, as though Cammy were always ready to strut her stuff like a whorish runway model.

Alexei felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, temperature rising as his cheeks flushed. The two women carried on some conversation, giggling now and then like overgrown (or more accurately, wonderfully over-developed) schoolgirls. Alexei felt something else, a kind of power source, rising in strength along with his now almost fever-pitch lust, his body experiencing a kind of awakening both alike and yet several orders in magnitude greater than what countless other young boys experienced every day. Something in his mind felt like it was fraying like a piece of old rope, stretched thin. 

Somehow, he looked away, taking a deep, shuddering breath as he tried to calm himself down. Neither of the older women seemed to notice, as Cammy mentioned something about their ‘extraction’.

“Oh, not for several days at the least.” Chun-Li replied, and then Alexei tuned out again. There were a few more back and forths, before Chun-Li laughed a bit.

“...besides, all this will go straight to our hips!” With another light giggle, she playfully slapped Cammy on the rump, before repeating the action with her own warm-toned asscheek, just light enough to be heard and set those two fat rear-ends to wobbling and shaking just for a moment.

Those two little smacks were all it took, seeming to ring out in Alexei’s ears like a pair of gunshots.

Before he’d even known it had happened, he’d sat up from his chair, nearly knocking it over in his haste. That strange feeling inside of him, that dark  _ power _ was whispering to him, making demands of his mind and body, and now Alexei was well and truly done trying to ignore. 

In an instant he was behind the pair of them, his diminutive form almost laughable next to theirs, even as he reached out and  **squeezed** the pair of massive, hefty asses in his slender hands. His grip caused Chun-Li and Cammy’s plush booty mounds to puff out around his fingers, even as he kneaded their soft, warm skin.

“Ah!” The women gasped in unison, eyes wide, backs going stiff as they straightened up, which had the unintentional side-effect of throwing their heaving asscheeks back further into Alexei’s strong, eager grasp. Alexei’s actions shocked them into silence and inaction for a moment, and his words only further dumbfounded the pair.

“Listen you two. I am very thankful for all you’ve done for me, taking me out of that dark place and keeping such good care of me here.” His voice, lightly accented was nearly unrecognizable to the two women, though something about his tone triggered a distant memory in Cammy’s mind.

“But I have had just about  **enough** of all your constant cockteasing.” The suddenly aggressive boy growled.

“A-Alexei, please that’s no way for a boy your age to talk! Just, please, calm down.” Cammy said, trying to placate this strange new behavior in the boy. He seemed almost outraged, though there was something else right below the surface, something that made Cammy more nervous than this sudden bout of anger. 

Slowly Alexei let go of their asses, but clearly reluctant to do so. The girls turned around to face him, mind whirling at this strange new side of him. In the few seconds he’d spent groping and fondling their ass, his small but strong hands had left clear imprints on their asses, like the way a farmer might brand his cattle.

Cammy looked scandalized, though also somewhat intimidated. Chun-Li just smirked down at Alexei, who didn’t back down in the slightest. It would be a lie to say that she’d been expecting something like this, but if Chun-Li thought about it, she supposed it wasn’t  _ that _ big of a surprise. Alexei clearly wasn’t a normal boy and to be honest, her behavior had been almost deliberately slutty these past few days.

“Don’t you think you’re getting ahead of yourself, little boy?” Chun-Li asked, folding her arms and pushing her massive tits up further on her chest, nipples beginning to poke out from the towel which was now pushed up high on her breasts. It would take more than getting her ass manhandled by a bold pre-teen to rattle the world’s strongest woman.

“You’re not exactly  _ man _ enough to be acting this way, are you?” She challenged him, unsure of exactly might what happen next but willing to bet that as always, she’d come out on top.

“Well, wouldn’t you like to find out?” Alexei countered, chest rising and falling with heavy, deep breaths, as though trying to oxygenate his muscles as much as possible before engaging in some strenuous physical exertion. 

“Get on your knees and let’s see.  _ Now. _ ” He growled, his teeth almost flashing in an animalistic snarl.

Chun-Li moved to cooperate, kneeling down in front of Alexi, eyes on his pastel yellow, boyish shorts. The thought that she’d picked these out for him, much like a mother might for her young son and now she was kneeling in front of his crotch just because he’d commanded her to made her heart race.

“Chun-Li! What are you doing?!” Cammy gasped, actually bringing a hand up to her mouth in shock. She couldn’t believe her friend would actually do something so inappropriate, lewd, and with a boy young enough to be her son.

“You, you can’t do this!” But something told Cammy things had gone too far already to ever go back or stop now.

Chun-Li looked up at Alexi, intentionally lowering herself into a low kneeling position with her fat ass pressed against her legs so as to better look up at him, face level with his groin. “Well, what are you waiting for? A real man would know what to do right...now.”

Chun-Li’s voice faded into a whisper as Alexi nearly tore the buttons off his shorts,  _ yanking _ them down to his slim ankles. With a sudden  _ whap _ , something large, hard, and ponderously heavy smacked into Chun-Li’s face, actually knocking her off balance a little.

“Holy fucking  **shit!” ** Cammy said, apparently forgetting she shouldn’t use such language in front of Alexei. Chun-Li didn’t articulate anything in words, but the shuddering gasp she let out had much the same intent behind it. This young man, still several years away from getting so much as peach fuzz on his chin, had a huge, low-hanging, heavily swinging, almost dangerous looking fat cock between his legs. It drooped down to his knees, and would have passed below them were it not swiftly getting harder, and thicker and  _ longer _ right in front of the two women’s stunned eyes. 

Chun-Li raised a hand to her cheek, feeling the impact from his cock ringing out on her skin as harshly as though he’d smacked her with all the weight in his small, barely forty kilos body.

“What do you think, Chun-Li? Do I measure up?” Alexei said, feeling just as the women did, that the balance of power in their relationship was rapidly shifting in his favor. It was as if he’d been an overeager poker player and Chun-Li tried to call his bluff, only to find out he was holding a straight flush. Alexi started to jerk his cock slowly in front of her face, watching her eyes widen and go wide in her head as his massive cock, which was getting bigger all the time, cast her delicate features into a growing shadow.

Having no other way of even comparing this giant, throbbing  _ beast _ of a cock, criss-crossed in heavy pulsing veins the width of her index finger, Chun-Li reached out with one arm, pressing her fingers almost gently on Alexei’s thigh,  _ juuust _ shy of brushing against the base of his colossal dong. His pubic bone was completely devoid of hair, though there were a few dark strands on his massive, smooth nuts, a wide sack of skin that resembled a large coin-purse, exuding a strange kind of musk that made Chun-Li’s nostrils sniff the air without thinking and her tongue slide over her lips. Those fat balls belonged on a fucking stallion, and they seemed out of place on Alexei’s young body in a way that both women found more attractive than they should have.

The wide, lewdly oversized shaft stretched past her wrist, and then past her elbow, reaching up beyond her well-muscled bicep (it was hard to say which was thicker, her arm muscle or his dick, though from where Cammy was standing, unable to look away, it seemed Alexei had the edge), and then nearly touching her shoulder, hanging in the air just next to Chun-Li’s heaving, trembling bosom.

“This thing...is nearly the size of my fucking arm!” Chun-Li gasped, her eyes full of an expression Cammy didn’t recognize, and one almost no one had seen the Chinese woman wear before, at least not in decades. Respect, a clear acknowledgement that she’d encountered an enemy that might actually surpass her. 

“What kind of perverts are working on Shadaloo to do something like  _ this _ to a young boy?” Chun-Li wondered aloud.

At this point, with lust swelling up in her heart and her thighs beginning to trickle with wet sticky arousal all over the sheer size of a young boy’s dick, Chun-Li was hardly in a position to call anyone a pervert. Cammy as well, for rather than try to reason with Alexei or Chun-Li, or leave the room, or any of the other number of things she might have tried, she simply watched, feeling a thrill of anticipation and something like envy run through her mind.

“Oh, that’s not all that’s special about me.” Alexei said vaguely, his eyes narrow and flinty. Chun-Li looked back up at him, her previous coyish expression replaced by awe and genuine lust.

Faster than either of the women’s trained eyes could follow, Alexei’s hands reached out, grabbing a hold of Chun-Li’s oxtails with rough force, pulling her forward by those two decorative little buns.

“Ah~!” Chun-Li gasped, mouth going wide in surprise and slight pain, giving Alexei the only opening he needed. His cockhead, now nearly too massive to even fit between Chun-Li’s wide-stretched, plump lips, surged into her mouth. Alexi hadn’t intended to be so rough, and even in the quiet fantasies he’d had late at night after seeing Chun-Li and Cammy’s bodies in outrageous displays of unabashed sexiness, hadn’t imagined acting quite like this.

But after trying to hold back what felt like a waterfall of feelings inside his chest, coupled with the power he still didn’t fully understand himself, Alexei found that he couldn’t have restrained himself even if he wanted to. And with Chun-Li’s wet lips, wriggling tongue and hot grasping throat surrounding his rampaging cock, the feeling better than any of his fantasies, the young boy most certainly did not want to stop.

“Ohhh...fuck that feels good, Chun-Li! Your throat is so tight and wet around my dick!” Alexi bit one of his lips in what would have normally been a cute expression, had the circumstances not been so lewd, as he began to roughly facefuck a woman more than three times his age with all the strength and speed in his uniquely capable body, with far more strength in his thin, elfin form than he should have had. 

“ _ Glllch!” _ Chun-Li gagged around the cock, her hands coming up to Alexei’s thighs weakly, fingernails lightly dimpling his skinny legs even as he railed into her throat faster and faster. A huge, clearly visible bell-shaped bulge was easy to make out in her neck, pushing down past her body as Alexei began to adjust the way he was standing. Going up on his tiptoes, he craned Chun-Li’s head back, tilting her neck to better fuck down into her gullet, contorting her head like nothing more than a tight little fuckhole for him to use and abuse.

‘Abuse’ soon became the correct word, as the sounds of Chun-Li’s glottal, choking breaths from being facefucked by a cock that wouldn’t have been out of sorts on an elephant were joined by another, harsh noise, a sudden unrelenting series of impacts. 

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

Like a sick metronome, Chun-Li’s head was rocked back and forth between Alexei’s cocks and the kitchen cupboard, bouncing off with skull-rattling force. Drool ran down her lips in heavy, thick streams even as her eyes watered and her vision got blurry from being slammed back into the sturdy wood over and over again.

“Oh shit that’s good!” Alexei gasped, his eyes closing in pleasure, his grip on Chun-Li growing tighter by the moment. Before, Chun-Li hadn’t wanted to bat his hands away, but now, she wasn’t so sure she  _ could _ have. Cammy felt her legs growing weak as more and more of that fat fucking cock disappeared into Chun-Li’s mouth, her skull getting wrecked more thoroughly than Cammy or Chun-Li had ever beaten any number of criminal low-lives. The only difference was, going by the warped, lewd blowjob face Chun-Li was wearing, the Chinese woman was absolutely  **loving** this treatment.

“Glaggh, glaggh, glaggh! Hrrrk!” Chun Li’s feet thumped against the floor, her body dangerously low on oxygen as her nostrils leaked snot, already beginning to clog up from the frothy saliva bubbling past her lips and the pained tears running down her eyes. Her nipples were hard as rocks as her throat got pumped by Alexei’s steel-hard bitch breaker, and her hands soon reached past his thighs to cup his massive nuts, loving the weight of them in her hands, like two hot stones, nearly able to  _ feel _ the sperm swinging around in this boy’s balls. 

Cammy had another flash of memory, this one much clearer in her mind. Herself, in her old blue Shadaloo uniform, getting her throat absolutely wrecked just like this by the man who was like a sick father figure to her, M. Bison. He’d used to treat her with this level of animalistic lust mixed with cruel, complete disdain for her own well-being. Probably the only difference was that Alexei’s cock actually looked slightly  _ bigger _ , and Cammy swooned at this, knees knocking together as she leaned back, hands resting on the kitchen counter for support while she watched her close friend get reduced to so much rubble at the hands of this brutish boy. The trained soldier blushed and bit her lip, her blue eyes flashing with desire and lust, though it was lost on Alexei. 

He only had eyes for Chun-Li in that moment, loving the way her face looked stretched out around his cock, lost in the pleasure of fucking her throat as hard as he wanted, as hard as he could. With a few more harsh knocks against the cupboards, the towel fell loose from Chun-Li’s body, letting her fat, gravity-defying Chinese jugs swing in the air, wobbling and shaking as Alexei got closer with every thrust to burying every inch of his cock deep inside Chun-Li’s mouth, her mind reeling from this rough treatment.

_ Oh my god...this kid’s cock is in my fucking stomach, I can feel it stretching my body out. He’s using me like some cruel whoremonger, just absolutely  _ ** _fucking_ ** _ my face like a pussy. I’m nothing but a comfort woman for this young boy! He should be playing with toys and learning how to play sports, but instead he’s wrecking me more than any adult man ever could! His cock is fucking  _ ** _amazing~_ **

She felt like was getting a concussion, but that wasn’t all. Her body was on fire, and Chun-Li felt as turned on and pleased as if someone was fucking her pussy and not her mouth, like an orgasm might be upon her at any moment. Alexei’s hips were a blur, and clearly his speed was the equal of his impossible strength, dick railing away at her like he was some superhuman juggernaut and not just a boy less than five feet tall. The contents of the countertop behind her as well as the inside of the cupboard began to rattle and shake, and Cammy worried that Alexei might fuck Chun-Li’s poor head right  _ through _ the battered wood.

“Cammy, why do you still have your fucking clothes on?” Alexei asked, the implication and inherent threat in his voice very clear. He didn’t even take his eyes off Chun-Li, whose face had turned an ugly shade of red, smeared with spittle even as her chest heaved, coughing and gasping in vain as she tried to breathe, but Cammy felt absolutely pinned as though he’d glared right into her eyes. She was reminded of those nights, oh so many nights with Bison as she fell onto her knees. Cammy  _ tore _ her tank top off, revealing a pair of tits that in any other room, would have been considered perfect, and even next to Chun-Li’s were still impressive. Her pink nipples were hard and protruding from a pair of pale firm tits that jiggled from the impact of her knees hitting the ground. She had to wiggle in place to pull her tight shorts off, but Cammy’s fingers didn’t fumble for a second, only too happy to obey Alexei’s insistent voice.

Finally, with a sick wet  _ squeelching  _ sound Alexei came to a stop within Chun-Li’s throat, his balls smacking off her chin. He still had a few inches of soda-can thick cock outside of her face, content to have stuffed her as full as this as he paused, feeling a strange feeling rising up inside of him. Chun-Li felt something similar, blinking up through teary, puffy eyes. She thought she caught a glimpse of purple, a strangely familiar shade, in Alexei’s eyes before his hands reached down,  _ squeezing _ and kneading her exposed tits as he rocked in place, cock seeming to grind against the inside of her stomach, having completely cored her out.

That firm, boyishly overzealous grip was all it took and a rippling, overwhelming sensation tore through Chun-Li’s body like wildfire.

“Mmmph, mmblggrg!~💗”

Cammy and Alexi watched as Chun-Li experienced a massive, body-shaking hands free orgasm, her cheeks suctioned nearly hollow around his cock, wearing a lewd dick-sucking face as the older woman came her brains out from being a child’s dick-sleeve. The vibrations running through her body from her shuddering and jittering made Alexi moan and gasp. His grip on Chun-Li’s tits grew harder, leaving clear red marks as he tweaked her nipples, making her  _ squeak _ embarrassingly around his dick as her orgasm continued. 

With a wrenching movement of his hips, Alexei pulled out of Chun-Li’s throat, and she felt his balls swelling up in her numb, tingly at the tips fingers as he began to come.

“Oh fuck, I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you two hot sluts! I’ve been saving a big fat load in my balls for you every day since then, take it all, you whores!”

Cammy pressed her face against Chun-Li’s, tongue out obediently as both women looked up at him longingly, their hips rubbing up against each other in desire. There was a sound of  _ churning _ as Alexei’s cock seemed to flex, his balls unleashing a massive explosion of hot, thick jizz all over their faces. His shots were like long strands of gooey rope, coiling up on their faces and weighing them down as though someone had poured paint onto them. 

“Grrrgh!” Alexei groaned, lost in his own pleasure as his cock spewed out hose-like shots over the two women. He covered their faces, dimly aiming his cock at their heads, making sure they each got more than their fair share of his spunk. Cammy felt several harsh, thick blasts shoot into her open mouth and she gulped them down without even thinking, and her pussy seemed to flare with heat before she moaned and  _ gushed _ all over the floor, coming hard from being a pre-teen’s stupid, cross-eyed jizz bucket. Alexei’s orgasm made audible squirting noises like someone taking a massive bottle of ketchup and  _ squeezing _ it empty.

_ Spllllrt! Splllllrt! Splllrchhh! _

It was hard to tell who was enjoying themselves more, the wolfish boy, or the two massively endowed sluts he was plastering with his ball-batter. A minute passed, then two, as he covered their hair, their necks, and finally aimed his dick at their breasts, coating Chun-Li and Cammy’s massive orbs in fat, wriggly runners of jizz. It trickled down into Cammy’s toned abdominals, marking her up lewdly as she felt her whole body suffused with the stink of his come. Chun-Li reached up and fish-hooked herself, wanting to make sure she caught as much of it as she possibly could. Forget crepes, the dirty Chinese middle-aged fuckslut had a new favorite meal.

Finally, Alexei’s orgasm abated, leaving him gasping and breathing hard, body trembling all over. Chun-li and Cammy were moaning, gargling his thick sperm in their mouths like good little sluts as they shared a glance into each other’s eyes. They saw the same whorish expression reflected back, and seemed almost caught off guard, as if they didn’t realize what absolute fucking  _ messes _ Alexei had made of them until they saw it on the other woman’s face.

They didn’t have long to think about it before Alexei grabbed them by the back of the head and  _ pressed _ their faces together, rubbing their lips against one another like a boy crudely banging his toys together. Knowing instantly what he wanted, the pair began to make out with eager gasps, snow-balling his nasty hot load back and forth between them. This carried on for some time as Alexei watched like a content overseer before Chun-Li grabbed Cammy’s chin and tilted her head down,  _ sucking _ the sperm from her mouth like oversized noodles, gulping down as much of it as she could.

Finally the pair broke their nasty, slobbering kiss, the taste of each other’s tongues adding a lewd spice to the overpowering aroma of Alexei’s jizz, which was like nothing either of them had experienced, as it filled the back of their throats. 

They looked up at him, just a pair of mind-fucked sluts, like hapless actresses awaiting direction. They didn’t have to wait long.

“I want the pair of you to go get dressed in something slutty.  _ Impress  _ me. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” He breathed, even as he stomped off, the girls watching him go, lewdly eyeing his small, tight hairless ass before they struggled to stand, heading towards the bathroom to change and better please the young boy with their bodies. If either girl had been thinking, they’d have recalled that this safehouse was fitted with a number of passive cameras sent to record but not transmit until ordered to in nearly every room, or perhaps they’d given thought to some of the other recording devices they had in their equipment kits. Instead, they were only thinking of slutty make-up and whoriesh lingerie, which each woman had plenty of to spare, since they never knew when they’d be asked to infiltrate some sex-traffic ring or illegal pornography studio.

Soon, once the girls head cleaned themselves up, mostly by licking and slurping what sperm they could reach off of each other with their hungry mouths and greedy tongues, they were in the bedroom, openly posing for Alexei’s inspection and approval.

Cammy wore an elaborate, one-piece white outfit that most women would have been too scandalized to wear to the beach, even the ones who could fill it out. With several cut-outs, her hips and thighs were on full display, with only a narrow triangle of fabric covering her pussy, her lips puffy against the tight material. Tiny straps rode up high on her waist, while another piece of cloth was strung up past her navel to meet a delicate brassy golden ring, which then spread out like an exaggerated ‘V’ shape to narrowly cover her breasts. Cupping the full, heaving spheres so tightly it was like a second skin, the outfit then moved in two narrow strips to meet behind Cammy’s back. To complete the very clear message that she was eager to obey Alexei, Cammy had a white choker around her neck, complete with a second gold ring, perfect for someone to hook their fingers into and  _ yank _ if they wanted to pull her in any direction they chose.

She turned in place for Alexei to ogle her body, fists on her hips and showing that the tiny straps ran down her back like delicate, nearly invisible strands of cloth. Her ass was completely on display, with only a narrow fold of white fabric covering her tiny pink asshole, and she flexed her considerable glutes, letting the young boy see every inch of taut, rippling, muscular booty-flesh that she had to offer. A decorative little bow in her hair finished off the look, red like her beret, and as she turned back around to face Alexei her twin braids swung about her face, a lewd smile flashing along with her shining blue eyes.

Alexei watched hungrily, and Cammy was thrilled to see he was completely naked, cock as hard and as large as ever. She noticed purple flecks of his color now too, and even if Chun-Li didn’t quite realize what that meant, the blonde did and it made her pussy throb. As far as she was concerned, finding that boy in that lab had been like uncovering the world’s greatest treasure, and she considered herself very lucky to be allowed to turn him on.

Chun-Li was likewise openly drooling at the sight of his slender body, his cock a bizarre contrast to his thin arms and slender legs. His chest wasn’t quite scrawny, but still pale and small, collarbone on full display over a flat stomach that showed the narrowest hints of muscle definition. Somehow, this boy seemed to be built for nothing but sex, to subjugate and conquer women with his cock, even if he was also much stronger than he looked, that still seemed secondary. 

_ Oh god his cock looks so fucking good! I could stare at that fat horse cock for hours! I can only imagine what it would feel like to have that huge nasty white cock split my tiny little Chinese  _ ** _cunt_ ** _ open~ _

Chun Li’s own slutty outfit was somewhat less detailed than Cammy’s, but no less arousing. A narrow twisted strap of black cloth crossed her chest, pushing her breasts up so high they might have hit her chin if she looked down too suddenly, tied together so firmly in the back it was a wonder they didn’t simply burst out from the pressure. Her lean stomach, muscled and sensual, the envy of women half her age was on display, along with her stunning obliques and her full hips below her narrow waist.

A black, sheer sarong cut into two halves hung off her hips, attached to a narrow band of cloth that practically flossed her pussy, with a lacy backside that only served to show off how impossibly large and well-muscled her ass was. Every movement of her hips made those twin strips flutter and shake about her body, drawing the eye to her muscled thighs and sweaty hips, her black bottoms already darkening in the front from her obvious arousal. She squatted low in front of Alexei, like Cammy unaware that every slutty step she made was being recorded for the boy’s personal enjoyment, not that it would have stopped her if she had known, happy to shake her ass and flex her massive tits for his amusement.

“So, do you like what you see, Alexei?” Chun-Li asked, nipples threatening to tear through her overly-tight top.

Alexei decided the time for playful banter had come and gone, and took swift action instead. Mentally flipping a coin, he selected a woman and  _ pounced _ like a tiger. In an instant Cammy was on her back beneath him on the bed, and his strong arms grabbed her ankles and hoisted them straight up, toes pointed towards the ceiling as his cock lined up with her bottoms. Cammy, ever the eager whore, pushed her panties to the side and tried to brace herself as he lined his cock, drooling with pre-come, up with the tight, glistening of her pussy.

She might as well have tried to brace herself for being hit by a tornado.

_ Wham! _

“Ooooh fuckk! Oh god yesss!” Cammy gasped, her tongue sticking out lewdly between her teeth. Her pussy expanded to an obscene parody of its former size, as Alexei began to dig a Great War-sized trench inside her previously tight little cunt. Despite his small size, Alexei was easily able to hold Cammy down on the bed as he rutted into her like an animal, the mattress’ springs bouncing and squeaking as Cammy’s orgasmic cries filled the room.

“Your cock is  _ too fuckin’ big! _ Its tearing me open, Alexei, ahhhh!💗”

His small hips crashed into Cammy’s body as his cock began to bottom out inside of her, massive balls swinging and smacking into her soaking wet pussy. It was clear that his muscles were flexing with every ounce of considerable strength he had, feet planted firmly on the bed as he squatted above Cammy and drilled down into her gaping cunt, practically frothing her orgasmic juices around his cock from how insanely fast he was railing into her. The difference in their height and age was clearly on display, yet Alexei fucked the older woman like she was just a helpless girl before him, and indeed compared to the sheer size and  _ ferocity _ of his fucking, that was exactly how Cammy felt.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Cammy. Do you like having a young boy’s cock deep inside you? You tried to act all shocked and surprised when I grabbed your ass, but the fact was, you dress like such a slut because you  **need** big hard cock. What kind of professional soldier walks around with her entire ass hanging out?” Alexei mocked her, pushing back further on Cammy’s ankles until it seemed her hips might be pushed out of their sockets, her cries only rising in pitch and volume as countless orgams ripped through her.

“Oh god, you’re hung like a fucking  _ beast!  _ More, please Master Alexei, fuck me harder! Destroy me with your fat cock, I’m just your little fuck Doll, I love your fucking huge boy-cockkkk!” Cammy’s eyes rolled back into her head, showing nothing but blank whites as Alexei continued to drop in on her pussy, feeling his pleasure mounting as Cammy’s body shook around him in ecstatic climax, over and over again.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

“I always knew deep down she wanted to get dominated by a big fat cock.” Chun-Li smirked, standing right beside Alexei like a doting parent, proud at watching him turn her best friend into a mindlessly shrieking fuckpig. She spared Cammy a brief disdainful glance, her voice mocking.

“Looks like all you really wanted was someone to control you and put you in your place, huh, you easy little blonde slut? That’s what makes you really happy, eh, to get fucked like a sextoy!”

If Cammy heard Chun-Li, she made no motion to respond, simply thrashing her head back and forth as her young Master Alexei continued to destroy her body with pleasure. It wasn’t just his size, or how deep, fast and  _ hard _ , he was fucking her (though that was more than enough to make her drool herself stupid as she came her brains out), there was something about him, a sort of heat that Cammy could feel pulsing through that fat dick of his. A submissive little blonde bitch she might have been, but there was some power coursing through Alexei’s frame that made both her body and mind submit to him, happy to have her pussy reshaped as his cock furrowed deeply inside her womb. It was like she was  _ made _ to be fucked by this little wisp of a boy, to be ruined by his massive cock and be his doting little mature whore. 

“What you need is a strong woman, Alexei, not a brainless wonder like blondie over here.” Chun-Li said, draping her body over Alexei’s small form, her breasts pressing into his back as her hands ran along his chest. So slender, yet so strong, she could practically feel his heart pounding through his thin chest, and the really impressive thing was, it was barely beating fast at all, more like he was going for a mild jog than fucking an older woman into a sweat and pussy-soaked pile of spongy, nerve-blasted flesh.

“Let me show you what the World’s Strongest Woman can do.” Chun-Li’s voice had taken on a deep, husky tone that no one who knew had ever heard before, not even the martial artist herself. Alexei’s presence, his confidence, strength, and the sheer overwhelming virility of his massive pre-teen monster cock was awakening things inside her that she hadn’t even known were there.

Chun-Li clambered onto the bed on all fours, while Cammy continued to mewl and groan under Alexei’s continual onslaught of heavy, harsh thrusts, her pelvis turning red from the constant impacts of his hips. Chun-Li’s body rocked from side as she hoisted her sarong up, away from her ass so as to give Alexei the best possible view. 

“You like that, you like my big fat Chinese ass?” Chun-Li teased, tilting her hips from side to side in a lazy swirling motion, her large asscheeks wiggling and jiggling against each other.

“I know you do, big boy. I bet the sight of my huge, sweaty ass gets that cock of yours nice and hard, doesn’t it?  _ Fuck,  _ I remember how good it felt to feel that nasty, throbbing dick shoved down my throat. You practically fucked my tonsils down into my stomach you nasty little stud. So you just sit back and  _ watch.” _

Chun Li, on all fours like a bitch in heat just waiting to get mounted, began to shake her ass shamelessly for Alexei’s enjoyment. Her cheeks clapped and bounced against each other in a rapid fire, openly loud assault, beating like some onscene drum. If anyone had ever asked her to bend over like a slut and shake her ass for them, she’d have kicked their teeth out without a second thought, but now she was happy to do it all on her own initiative just to turn Alexei on, to get more of his attention and more of that amazing  _ cock _ all to herself. Her booty rocked up and down, cheeks clapping back down even as she bounced from side to side, twerking like some cheap stripper who’d just had a wad of bills stuffed in her underwear by some lecherous patron. With her sheer natural assets and pure slutty enthusiasm, Chun-Li could have taught a master class in how to shake your ass like a cheap slut.

_ Clap clap clap! _

Chun-Li looked back over her shoulder at Alexei, happy to see his eyes were on her even as he continued pounding Cammy’s creamy twat for all he was worth. She tugged down on her lower lip with one well-manicured fingernail, making whorish eye contact with the young boy even as her ass threatened to swallow her already barely there, lacy panties up into the mountainous cleft of her ass. Her heart-shaped rear end simply couldn’t be contained no matter what she chose to wear, and Chun-Li knew most men would kill for a glimpse of her perfect ass and here she was showing it off to a boy so young his voice was almost higher-pitched than hers.

_ I’m shaking my big fat ass all for this boy’s amusement. I haven’t even known him for a week, I have no idea what his full name is and I’d gladly smack and shake my huge sweaty booty for him to watch for  _ ** _hours_ ** _ if he asked. I’m old enough to be his mother, and then some, and yet all because he has that big fat cock, I’d bury my face in the dirt and work my ass for his pleasure with a smile on my face. _

Chun-Li had closed her eyes in the sheer, whorish bliss of shaking her ass like a hypnotic metronome for Alexei’s pleasure, and so had no idea what he was doing as she called back to him.

“You like that shit, Alexei, huh? Like this sexy mature woman making it clap for you? Oh fuck, I’ll do this for you all day if you want, no one else has got an ass like mine, and no one has a  **cock** like your-aaaahhh!”

_ WHAM! _

Sick of her constant teasing and her arrogant (if well warranted) boasting, Alexi grabbed Chun-Li by the hips, his hands almost laughably small compared to her body, but his fingers squeezing hard enough to leave harsh red marks. His cock surged forward like a battering ram,  _ forcing _ Chun-Li’s drooling pussy lips to either side like someone tearing a bag of chips open from end to end in a single go. The mature, booty-licious woman screamed the entire time, feeling like a red-hot poker had been shoved deep inside her vulnerable cunt, and she was loving every minute of it.

Chun-Li could practically see the obscene penetration in her mind’s eye-that fat, impossibly wide cock, smooth and veiny and with its angry reddish-tip like a conquering  _ fist _ shoved deep inside, stretching her previously tight pussy walls to their breaking point. Her body tried and failed to resist, even as she felt Alexei’s cock  _ punch _ against her tiny cervix and then bash right through, spreading her tightest, most sacred untouched places wide open like a door blown off its hinges.

“Fu-fuuuuck! Its’ in my fucking womb!💗” If Chun-Li could form coherent thoughts at the moment, she might have thought it was unwise to tease Alexei so much. She couldn’t believe someone, certainly not a little kid, could be this  **strong** ! His cock had just been forced into her cunt hard enough to make Chin-Li see stars, and every thrust Alexei delivered was harder than the last, knocking the breath out of her lungs and making her gasp in pleasure.

If Chun-Li’s ass had been making a lot of noise before, that was nothing compared to the constant clapping it was doing as Alexei’s hips crashed into her from behind.

_ Clapclapclapclapclap! _

Her fingernails tried to form a grip on the bedsheets, but Chun-Li could barely hold herself up. With a half dozen more rough, off-beat thrusts, Alexei forced her onto her forearms, and then onto her face itself. His hands reached out and grabbed her hairbuns, pulling her back. As he tugged with his arms and slammed forward with his hips, Chun-Li felt like she was being torn in two, her body reshaped by Alexei’s cock like a hammer striking a hot piece of metal. Her spine was bent like a taut bow, and Chun-Li grit her teeth, beginning to come her brains out even as her body endured tremendous pleasure and constant, jackhammer-like pressure.

She called herself the World’s Strongest Woman, but that didn’t matter much compared to Alexei’s power, it seemed.

“Oh, god I’m coming! I’m coming on your fat white cock! I want you to reshape my fuckin’ insides with that  _ diiick!” _ Spittle flew from Chun-Li’s mouth as her face contorted in an almost agonized expression, flush with constant orgasms even as her entire front half wanted to slump forward and collapse as Alexei pounded her hard enough to make her legs tingle and nearly go numb.

“Fuck, you’ve got a big fat ass Chun-Li! I’m gonna come inside your wet, adult pussy, gonna fill you up! Take it all, you busty slut!” With a growl, Alexei hilted himself inside Chun-Li’s wet slit, his balls beginning to churn out, a familiar purple glow in his eyes.

_ Splllrt! Splllrch! Splllrt! _

“I can  _ feel  _ it!” Chun-Li gasped, sensing an incredible heat spread through her body. Alexei’s cock churned out blast after blast of jizz, at least as much as he’d shot into her stomach before, if not more. 

_ He’s gonna get me pregnant! A fucking little  _ ** _pre-teen_ ** _ sex god is gonna knock me up and make me his MILFy fat-assed breeding bitch! _

Chun-Li drooled openly down her face as Alexei smacked her ass, kneading and pawing at the expanse of flesh. Chun-Li moaned and gasped while he grunted and groaned behind her, emptying his balls into her baby-bag the way he might otherwise make noise while taking a massive shit. Chun-Li’s ovaries were practically  _ drowned _ by his massive issue as his cock erupted sperm for nearly four full minutes.

Finally he pulled out, jerking his cock and marking her hefty, impossibly round ass with hot, thick ropes of semen. A quick glance forward showed Chun-Li’s face was buried in the sheets, leaking drool from her mouth like a broken faucet and barely breathing.

It was clear the two women with their age, experience and physical strength were simply no match for Alexei. Yet while he might have previously have shown them some mercy, having now experienced two of the strongest orgasms of his young life. But Alexei wasn’t just contending with his own powerful libido. No, something else was rampaging through his body now, and in listening to it previously, he’d lost the ability to command it to stop. If he’d talked to the two women about this before, maybe some arrangement could have been reached-merely explaining how well-endowed he was probably would have been enough. Cammy, in particular could have told him something about the energy he wielded, for starters, that it was called Psycho Power.

Now, however, all that was left was for Alexei to give in to every depraved impulse his mind could think of. The fact that it would all be caught on camera was icing on the cake. The girls barely seemed conscious to know what was going on now, let alone remember it later, but at least they’d have the footage for the rest of their lives. Either way, it was going to be a long day.

In the smaller bedroom, belonging to Cammy, Alexei fucked her from behind, forcing her from the room’s entrance to one far corner, where he’d earlier set up a camera and tripod. As Cammy gasped and moaned around his huge cock, Alexi  _ grabbed _ her by the neck and chin, one finger through the ring of her choker, shoving her face nearly flush with the camera’s lens.

“If I wanted, the whole world could see what a dirty slut you are, Cammy! What do you think about that, you  **whore?”**

Cammy just moaned, having a jittering, cross-eyed orgasm right then and there, her bright blue eyes hazed over with mind-clouding pleasure. The camera caught every noise she made; from soft whispers to ear-splitting screeches, the way her lips moved soundlessly just as she began to orgasm, the way her cheeks flushed and sweat dripped down her flawless porcelain forehead. 

It also captured every sordid word she said, spitting on the pride she’d once had as a commando, a decorated soldier, and as a woman.

“Fuck me harder, Master,  _ please!  _ Break your dolly, break your dolly! I don’t care if the whole world knows I’m a nasty slut for your young hard cock. All my years of military training are just a pile of  **shit** compared to how badly I want your fucking  **dick!** ”

Alexei just chuckled to himself, grabbing Cammy’s braids and yanking back on them like the reins of a horse. With a few harsh grunts he began to flood her pussy with enough sperm to make her womb swell up like she was eight months pregnant before squirting out past the tight seal of her pussy and the base of his cock like a burst oil pipe. Her tits bounced and jiggled in her slutty lingerie as Cammy came herself stupid around the young stud’s cock, moaning and gasping about how good it felt to have her ‘young master drop a huge, fat nasty  **nut** right into her pussy!’

The two women had no idea how long it had been since Alexei had begun his sexual conquest of them, barely able to remain conscious in between his brutal fuck-sessions. Alexei, it seemed, knew how to keep track of time, or at least listen to his body.

The safehouse’s kitchen camera caught Chun-Li and Cammy preparing Alexei a meal like was a visiting member of royalty while he sat and ogled their bodies. Not much later, he sat at the kitchen table helping himself to beet soup and fried carp while they knelt before him.

“I got my fill earlier, but now it’s time for  _ you  _ to eat up, right Cammy?” Chun-Li said, holding the blonde by the back of her head and  _ slamming _ her face up and down the length of Alexei’s cock. The bright red lipstick Cammy had applied to her plump lips earlier served as a lewd mark of progress, leaving clear rings on the massive shaft as she gagged her way down further and further.

“Mpplh, glllch!”

“Yeah, I think she  _ likes  _ it Alexei. I think Cammy’s nice and hungry and she wants a big fucking load!” 

Alexei thrust his hips in time with Chun-Li’s shoves, and between the two of them his cock face-fucked Cammy within an inch of her life. His balls were soon bouncing off her chin as Chun-Li whispered in her ear about what a ‘pretty little slut’ she was, and what a pro she was becoming at taking a big fat cock in her stupid skullfucked head. Cammy’s hands simply came down obeidiantly and milked and massaged Alexei’s fat nuts, gingerly rubbing and squeezing his enormous balls. If Alexei wanted to fuck her throat until she turned blue and passed out, well, he  _ was _ her new Master, after all.

With a few quick movements, Chun-Li grabbed Cammy’s long long braids and wrapped them around her slender, swan-like neck, squeezing the soft, silky hair tight around her skin. A clear bulge formed on either side of the braids as Alexei’s cock surged further down, until with a sick glottal sound, Cammy’s perfect nose was buried against his smooth pubic bone.

Grunting above her, Alexei began to shoot another massive load deep into Cammy’s guts, the sheer weight and volume of his comeshots further pushing Cammy’s neck out, a visible series of gouts, like obstructions in a hose slowly being forced out by sheer irresistible pressure. 

“Glllrch! 💗” Cammy’s hands went slack against Alexei’s thighs as she began to have her own orgasm, coming herself absolutely stupid (well, stupid _ er) _ , as she was force-fed a thick, nasty ‘lunch’ of Alexei’s genetically superior boy-sperm. 

As Chun-Li slowly pulled Cammy’s face back, just so Alexei could shoot a few more gooey strands of jizz on her blank expression and not so she could breathe, she realized something that made her gasp, thighs slick. In addition to his glowing eyes, a soft sort of hazy aura surrounded Alexei’s body. In addition to being fast, strong and impossibly hung, his Psycho Power seemed to be further augmenting his body. Already his pale stomach seemed more defined, deceptively light, but that wasn’t the change she noticed. Before, his cock was perhaps sixty centimeters long and impossibly thick besides. Now, he’d gained perhaps ten or so centimeters since this morning.

Chun-Li was beginning to understand why Alexei’s cell had been so uniquely heavily-defended. But not for a second did she wonder if they’d made the right decision of getting him out of that place. No, she just wished they’d done it sooner so-

“Ah, eh?!” Chun-Li gasped, as Alexei suddenly stood up from his chair and hooked his arms under her shoulder, hoisting her up in one smooth motion. This small boy had just plucked her from the ground like she weighed no more than a feather, her height advantage suddenly gone as he held her aloft. His arms moved, hooking under her knees before his hands formed a death-grip together behind her neck and he bounced Chun-Li around a few times in the air, even as Cammy slumped to the floor beneath them.

“Ooo-waaah~!” Chun-Li yelled, as Alexei seemingly found the right position and then  _ dropped _ her onto his cock, newly enlarged and just as unyieldingly hard as ever. His hips surged as he kept a firm hold on Chun-Li, thrusting up as he pulled her down, fucking her harshly in this brutal full-nelson position. Chun-Li had fought men fifty kilos heavier than her who were experts in grappling, and Alexei’s arms made them seem like limp-wristed amateurs. 

“Looks like your not so strong after all Chun-Li. You like to brag and act like your better than Cammy, but the fact is, you’re just as much of a slut as she is. You’ve just got a fatter ass and bigger tits that’s all, and that just makes you all the more fun to break open! Mmmf!” Alexei slammed his way back inside of Chun-Li’s stretched open womb, his cock forming a clear bulge in her stomach, well above her belly button. Helplessly, she stared down at his cock, punching in and out of her pussy, his balls slamming into her cunt even as she squirted around him shamelessly.

_ This boy has defeated me,  _ ** _crushed_ ** _ me utterly. I was a fool to think I could hope to be his equal, he’s made me look like nothing more than a fat-titted brainless fuckpig. And he did it all with nothing but the power of his fat fucking  _ ** _cock. _ ** _ What a stud!  _ 💗

Chun-Li realized then that her biggest mistake had been in trying to compete with Alexei when she should have taken her lead from Cammy for once and just focused on pleasing the monstrous boy. Either way the result would have been the same, Chun-Li hopelessly coming her brains out even as Alexei shot another fat wad of jizz inside her overpacked Chinese twat. Given where they were standing, the backsplash crashed down in waves and landed on Cammy’s blissed-out, unconscious face. Chun-Li paid none of this any attention, she was too busy screaming out in agonized bliss.

“I can see it, I can see your cock filling me up! It feels so fucking  _ good!  _ Come in me more, pack my fucking womb till its fit to burst, my tight Chinese pussy is just a dumping trough for your nasty fucking spunk!!”

Chun-Li didn’t stay awake much longer after that, but Alexei realized that had been his real great fortune. Not just being rescued, and not by a beautiful woman, but by a pair. When he’d used one up, he had a spare ready to go. The more he used them, the more they begged for.

Case in point, as Cammy slowly woke up, licking at the hot spunk on her face. Her eyes fluttered up at Alexei, almost looking cutesy despite the sordid circumstances. 

“Alexei-young Master. Do you...do you want to fuck your dolly’s ass?” There wasn’t a trace of playful teasing in her voice, just the genuine desire to give one more part of her body to this young man who now had complete control over her. 

For a moment, Alexei looked like the young, innocent boy he’d been those five days ago, actually blinking a bit in a surprise. Spots of color touched his cheeks as he smiled with warmth down at Cammy, even as that same purple Psycho Power glow surrounded his body.

“Oh,  _ yes.” _

Back in the bedroom, with the sheets stained through with dry jizz, Alexi was rutting into Cammy at full force, fucking her so hard their bodies were practically bouncing off of each other. She was prone, laying on top of a senseless Chun-Li, while the blonde’s legs kicked out behind her, toes curled and arms weakly slapping at the bed. His cock burrowed into Cammy’s asshole, ripping right through the thong she’d been wearing and punching out somewhere deep in her guts, fucking her so hard she thought she would pass out. Only the desire to keep pleasing Alexei kept her awake, and even as her body protested, Cammy wiggled her sexy tight ass back, their bodies crashing together. But even the hot leggy blonde piece of ass had her limits.

“Puh-please, Alexei, Master, just a little slower. Your cock feels so good in my ass, you’re making me come so  **much** ! But I’m so exhausted right now, just take it easy on me please, I’m buh-begging youuuu!”

Tired of her yammering, Alexei’s hands reached down and wrapped around Cammy’s neck, throttling her the way a man might wring a chicken’s neck. Cammy’s face soon turned blue as her pussy squirted all over Chun-Li’s back, getting prone fucked like a helpless slut deep in her formerly tight and virginal shitpipe. There was a sudden harsh  _ crack _ as the bed broke beneath the three of them, one leg giving way and springs giving up the ghost. If anything, Cammy’s cries for mercy only made Alexei fuck her that harder, his body practically a blur as he beat her into brainless, orgasmic submission with his truncheon-like cock.

_ WHAM!WHAM!WHAM! _

Muttering to himself about how hot and tight Cammy’s grasping asshole was, Alexei nutted deep inside her bowels, flooding with more sperm than any one woman could hope to take. Combined with how much she’d already had pumped inside her body, it was too much for Cammy. She opened her mouth to scream and with a sick, warbling cry, her body shuddered, her stomach  _ lurched _ and-

“Hu-warrghhh!” 

The tight little blonde piece of fuckmeat spewed out thick gouts of jizz all over Chun-Li, nothing but jizz in her body now, filling her stomach, blown-open womb and now her wrecked asshole. 

Wondering why he waited so long to plow the slut’s asshole, Alexei just smacked her on her fat rump, leaving clear handprints. His orgasm continued to blow inside of her, and he thrust harder, wanting to get as much pleasure from this as he could.

“Stupid slut. Dolls are meant-ungh!”

_ WHAM! _

“To be fucked!”

_ WHAM! _

“Not heard!”

** _WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM_ **

  
  


With the bed completely ruined, Alexi was soon laying on the couch, looking utterly at peace with himself and almost relaxed. Squatting above his dick was Chun-Li, legs spread in a lewd slutty stance, a cruel parody of the horse stance she’d mastered in her youth. Only instead of focusing on her breathing or reaching a place of stillness in her mind, Chun-Li was riding Alexei’s cock with her ass with the fervor and gusto of a cocaine-fueled prostitute. Even Alexei was impressed by the sheer spectacle of her giant ass crashing down into his hips, over and over, a perfect tsunami of flesh that would have made many lesser men come just from watching it. Had Alexei not been who he was, his pelvis no doubt would have been strained and bruised under the pressure, but he simply enjoyed waves of pleasure as Chun-Li worked his cock with her big fat, strongly muscled Chinese ass.

“I’m fucking commminng!” She yelled, hair damp and matted with sweat, shaking about her face as she grabbed one of her full breasts, squeezing her nipple even as she pushed down onto the couch with her other hand, legs taut and muscles tense as she squat-fucked that wonderful cock over and over again. 

“My ass is coming around your big white cock! I’m sorry I was so  _ stupid _ , Alexei! I’m not the world’s strongest women, I’m just a fat-ass slut! I’m your slant eyed little chink bitch, and I just want to feel you pound the  _ fuck _ out of my ass. Rail me until I can’t even fucking  **walk** anymore, it doesn’t matter I’ll just crawl to your cock and let you pound me some more! 💗”

Most of Chun-Li’s racial invective was lost on Alexei, even as she continued to babble about what a worthless whore she was. Instead he focused on slapping her ass, making it jiggle and bounce even as she  _ slammed _ it up and down, muscles clenched, abs tight as her booty heaved up and down. Her twerking before had been impressive but this, getting an up-close view of Chun-Li working his massive cock for all she was worth, looking back at him as drool ran down her face and her eyes rolled around stupidly as she experienced a simultaneous orgasm from her ass and pussy, was truly something amazing. 

“Paint my fucking ass white with your jizz, I fucking  _ need  _ it!”

Even as Alexei began to unload in Chun-Li’s anal fuckhole, it was possible that while she had lost one title, she’d gained another. Chun-Li might not have been the World’s Strongest Woman anymore (for what need did any woman have to be strong when a boy like this existed?), but she was making a strong case for World’s Horniest Slut.

Later, Cammy and Chun-Li were completely naked except for a pair of fresh, lacy bras (Cammy in red and Chun-Li in bright blue) they’d managed to find, their old clothes ripped, torn, stained with jizz and sweat, completely ruined. Much like the women themselves.

While Alexei sat on the kitchen table, the two women stacked their tits on top of each other, wanking him off with their absolutely massive fucking jugs. Their eyes were filled with nothing but lust, and their expressions were so lewd and warped, they barely resembled the proud fighters they’d once been. Instead they seemed to be fanatical worshippers, adulant of Alexei’s cock while also a pair of hopeless jizz-junkies desperate for another fix from their child-stud conqueror.

“I can’t believe it, both of our fat sets of tits together can’t even cover your huge fucking white cock!” Chun-Li babbled, working in unison with Cammy to lift and drop their tits around his cock, nestled tightly in the valley of their cleavage, bras stretched nearly to bursting. Even now the two women worked well together, as they had once before, in another life. His cock was like a steel pillar even as they squeezed him with their velvety, firm breasts, Alexei moaning as he experienced an amazing double titfuck that most men couldn’t even dream.

They went faster and faster, taking turns licking and sucking at the crown of his massive cock, leaving rings of lipstick, globs of spit and saliva all over his length.

“I can’t wait till I’m nice and pregnant with your baby, sir~” Cammy said, fingers pressing her tits together hard enough to leave little dimpled marks.

“Then I’ll have even  _ bigger _ tits to jerk your cock off with!💗”

With a sudden cry, Alexei began to come, the combined pleasures of four perfect tits as well as envisioning both women having heavy, swollen breasts in the future thanks to being knocked up with his growing children. He’d turned the two strongest, sexiest women in the world into his breeding sows, and that thought was enough to push him over the edge.

His cock erupted like a fountain and Cammy acted first, latching her mouth onto his boulder-like dicktip, lips working with vacuum suction and her cheeks hollowed out. Even as Alexei pumped her full of enough sperm to back up into her airpipe and nearly drown her, squirting out between her two dainty nostrils like high-powered rocket streams, Cammy was happy to gulp and gag on as much of the stuff as she could.

Somewhat uncharacteristically, Chun-Li was happy to let this happen. She realized now there was no reason to compete for Alexei’s attention when there was plenty to go around for the two of them, more than enough.

Still later, with the sky outside the safehouse dark in the deep of night, Chun-Li stood with one leg stretched high in the air, pointing to the ceiling. It would have been impressive for any one to stand on one foot like this, body contorted in such a position, but it was quite another for them to do so while getting fucked with a telephone pole’s worth of fat hard boy-dick. 

Alexei had been forced to stand on a stool to get inside Chun-Li’s soaking wet pussy, given the difference in their heights, but he was happy to do so. Fucking her standing from this angle, with her leg stretched and her hips flexing, felt incredible. His pelvis crashed into her fat ass even as he leaned against her, hands tugging and pulling on her fat breasts. 

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

“I never want to even look at another Chinese man in my entire life!” Chun-Li said, before she came herself stupid and began to babble in her native Mandarin, shamelessly coming like a drugged-out whore. She wasn’t worthy to speak that mongrel tongue in Alexei’s presence, but she couldn’t fucking help it-she was coming so hard she could barely remember her own name, to say nothing of how to speak in another language. It took minutes for her brain to coalesce enough to express herself properly-that was, in a way Alexei could understand.

“Harder, please, give me more of that cock! I love it, Alexei, I’m in love with your fucking monster dong! I want to suck the sperm right out of your balls every day, I’ll lick every inch of your body, I’ll suck on your toes if you want, even get my pretty little MILF face stuffed right up against your pre-teen asshole and lick you clean! Just please, use your perfect white cock and  _ pulverize _ my womb, make it a place fit only for your spunk! Fuck a mixed race baby deep inside meeee!~”

Eventually, Alexei tossed Chun-Li aside, while she lay on the floor, drooling bubbles and with her hands pressed to her stomach, now bloated with sperm, as if she could feel the bastard child Alexei had pumped into her growing there.

Next it was Cammy’s turn to find out just how strong Alexei was as he held her in his arms, bent in half like a pretzel. His body forced her against the bathroom wall of the safehouse, regrettably where there was no camera to capture how thoroughly she was being destroyed by dick.

“I’m coming, Alexei, my master! I’m coming on your cock! Your little Doll wishes only to serve, just please keep fucking me. I don’t care if you put me in a fuckin wheelchair!” Cammy’s braids had finally come undone, and her hair bounced and rippled behind her like a curtain of sweaty, ruined silk. It served as the final testament to how badly her personality and body had been changed and altered by the young boy’s fat cock. 

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

The bathroom sink behind them rattled in its setting as the wall behind Cammy began to crack and break. Even as Alexei kept pounding into her, he had just enough sense not to fuck the blonde bitch right through the drywall, though he certainly could have. Instead, she latched onto him like a tired child, an obscene reversal of their original positions-Cammy’s legs wrapped around Alexei’s waist, her arms draped behind his neck as he held her steady in his strong, powerful grip, so manly, so virile. 

Cammy was in bliss, and she kissed and licked along Alexei’s neck in her delirium, wanting only to please him more and more. Alexei nearly put a dent in the wall with her head as she kept getting railed by his cock, but that only made Cammy more eager to nibble on his earlobes and suck on his jawline. Anything and everything, to please her master.

Eventually, Alexei held Chun-Li’s phone in one hand, recording the pair of sluts as he jerked off right above them. The two lay in a tangled pile of sweaty limbs, breathing weakly and completely exhausted. The one thing they could bring themselves to do was open their gaping mouths wide to catch his spunk as Alexei hosed them down with another cannon-like series of hot, Psycho Power-fueled jizz. It was possible that power was what made the two women such complete sluts, though it was just as likely they were just that big of a pair of whores.

Either way, Alexei made sure to get some good close-ups of their beautiful faces covered in his jizz, practically plastering them both as though someone had dropped a hot, sticky bowlful of ballbroth all over them.

“Alright, I’d say that’s a good start. I’ll give you two ten minutes or so while I eat a snack, and then it’ll be round two.” He said, having taken on a complete air of authority, while acting like some powerful yet magnamious god compared to the slutty older women.

They had the same reaction, going wide-eyed at the fact that somehow, impossibly he was  _ still _ going. Hearts swelled up in their eyes.

“Oh my god, Alexei, your such a young stud! I can’t wait to have your fucking perfect children!” Chun-Li said, still rubbing her stomach now and then.

“Aw, fuck Master, I don’t want to eat anything but your jizz ever again. I’ll spend my time giving you sponge-baths, cooking your favorite meals, and taking your fat cock down my throat till I go cross-eyed.” Cammy cooed, voice high and chirpy like a serving wench eager for a tip or better yet a heavy hand on her ass.

As Alexei set the phone aside, having recording the girl’s filthy testimonials, he idly wondered at the name for a contact that had just sent Chun-Li a message.

“Hum, I wonder who Sakura is. Maybe I’ll have to get her to pay us a little visit here.”

As he set about making himself something to eat, Chun-Li’s phone beeped again. Command, it seemed, had finally seen fit to respond to her messages. First and foremost, they had data on the facility the boy had been rescued from. Code-named DESCENDANT, it was apparently a cloning and testing ground for making replacement bodies for Shadaloo’s leader, M. Bison. From information gleaned from captured criminals and intercepted transmissions, it seemed the project had been abandoned-the test subject manifested exceptional physical abilities and access to Psycho Power, but had been more interested in exploring his impossible libido than taking orders or learning how to fight.

Attached was a brief video, of Alexei pinning a young woman with purple hair down and fucking her rotten while her orgasmic cries filled the room. It was clear she could take no more, just as it was clear the boy had no signs of stopping anytime soon. 

The only thing left in the message was news of the trio’s upcoming extraction. Barring any unforeseen complications, it was planned they’d be picked up and taken from the safehouse in just under six days... 

**The End.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

**Blossoming into Womanhood**

  
  


Roughly three months after Cammy White and Chun-Li had rescued Alexei from his Shadaloo imprisonment, and in turn become the boy’s helpful, eager mature lovers, all three were on a new ‘mission’, of sorts, having just left the airport. While the older women were quite pleased with their new living arrangement, which mostly revolved around them taking care of Alexei’s sexual needs and then attending to whatever else they had time for (which was frequently little), the time had come for a change. For one thing, Cammy knew their superiors on the joint mission they’d been assigned to that led to them first meeting Alexei were curious as to why they hadn’t checked in after so long, except for the occasional, minimal communication.

So while Cammy would be going to inform them of her and Chun-Li’s new ‘medical conditions’ and thus taking time off for the foreseeable future, Chun-Li decided that Alexei needed to be a little more sociable, get acclimated around other people closer to his own age. Though at the moment, with Cammy driving the three in a van she’d rented from the airport, things weren’t perhaps so wholesome.

“Unnngh! Your fat fucking white cock is  _ stabbing  _ my guts!” Chun-Li’s voice rang out from the backseat, even as the sweaty sounds of flesh colliding against flesh continued in a stattaco, unyielding rhythm. The car seat squeaked beneath them as the brutal fucking continued.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

Laid on her side in the bench seat in the van’s roomy rear, Chun-Li had one leg pointed up to the ceiling as Alexi spooned her from behind, arms locked around her waist as his cock drove into her fat, sweaty ass over and over again with crushing force. Wearing her loose black evening dress, Chun-Li’s clothes were pushed aside to provide Alexei easier access to her gaping shitpipe, breasts exposed as Chun-Li gasped and moaned, fingers kneading her own sensitive tits.

Cammy glanced back at the pair, watching Alexei with obvious awe as he rutted into Chun-Li, the contrast between their bodies more apparent now than ever. Chun-Li’s pregnancy was starting to show just slightly in her stomach, but her breasts and ass had swollen up considerably on top of their previously world-class size. Alexei was fucking her so hard and fast, with such violence, that her now even more massive breasts were jiggling and shaking with almost blurring speed, a hypnotic display of lewd sexuality. Alexei grunted behind her, and Cammy eyed him up as much as she could while driving, taking great pleasure in ogling his young body, lightly sheened with sweat. 

Alexei had also changed, since he was eating regularly now (Chun-Li and Cammy were both only too happy to cook whatever he asked for) and engaging in rather strenuous exercise. He was still slender, but had gained some color to his cheeks, and his muscles were now more clearly defined. Cammy knew that even with the slight tone to his arms, chest and abs, that he had actually grown much stronger than that, fondly recalling a time he’d hoisted her up by her neck with one hand and fucked her in a rough standing position for over an hour. Aside from a lack of the megalomania and evil so inherent in his genetic ‘parent’, M. Bison, Alexei in almost every way seemed a physical improvement over the dictator.

Cammy glanced down for a moment, considering her own appearance. Wearing a simple camo t-shirt that had once been loose and flowing on her body, it was now stretched tight around her fat, pregnancy-enlarged tits, much as the khaki shorts she wore could only barely hold back the tidal wave of massive ass she now walked around with. Cammy partly dressed in such a revealing fashion even with her new ‘condition’ for two reasons. Firstly, it gave her great joy to flaunt that she was pregnant with the child of such a superior stud like Alexei, especially since even now Cammy and Chun-Li knew better than to actually discuss the paternal truth of their pregnancies with anyone so showing it off visually was the best way they could display their pride at being MILFy breeding sluts for a boy too young to drive. But also, Cammy knew Alexei liked it when they showed their bodies off for him, and that was more than enough reason for the formerly disciplined, mission-focused soldier, who now had a rather different set of priorities in life, to do anything.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

“I’m fucking coming!” Chun-Li yelled, face flushed as her leg trembled in orgasm.

“I can feel your cock ripping my ass open, its so fucking  **big!** I can’t wait for you to fucking come inside me, Alexei, I need to feel that hot load fill my Chinese whore body up!”

Alexei merely grunted, feeling Chun-Li’s ass tighten up as her body went through spasms of pleasure. He took one hand away from her waist to smack her fat ass, which was now covered in a series of his almost adorably small handprints, some bright red and clearly new and others more faded, proof of his constant spanking and beating of all that thick, curvaceously plump Chinese booty.

Cammy just sighed quietly, even as she watched Alexei pick up speed, enshrouded in a haze of Psycho Power energy. Chun-Li’s eyes rolled back in her head like the brainless come dumpster she was, her orgasms continuing in a chain reaction that made her body quake and her pussy absolutely gush. 

The pair of women had flipped a coin to see who would drive to the destination of their little mission, and Cammy had lost. Cammy had protested this since she  _ also _ had to go inform their superiors after, but Chun-Li had forced the point by dragging Alexei into the backseat and ripping his pants off. Taking her eyes off of the pair of them for a moment, Cammy focused on the road and her foot pressed down on the accelerator a little harder. It was a long drive to drop Alexei at his ‘play date’, and Cammy wanted to get there as fast as she could. Maybe there’d be time for a quickie with Alexei the next time they had to stop for gas.

Several hours, two stops for gas and an uncountable number of orgasms for Chun-Li (and several for a very grateful Cammy as well), they’d arrived. They were in a quiet little suburb in Japan, with large apartment buildings close together, clean and well-maintained. It was a marked change for Alexei, who had never been outside his home country before, and when he wasn’t fucking Chun-Li he kept staring out the windows at every new, unfamiliar sight.

As Cammy drove off, not before giving Alexei a sloppy, open mouthed kiss and practically soaking her panties as the boy tongue-fucked her mouth, Chun-Li led the way for the young boy.

“You know, I really think you’ll like this girl, Alexei. The two of you should really hit it off.”

Alexei smiled at the thought, once again looking like just an ordinary young boy in his red and white striped t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. While his mastery of Psycho Power had grown, and his libido showed absolutely no signs of slowing down, Alexei had mellowed out just a tad in the months since Cammy and Chun-Li had rescued him, no doubt because he constantly had them around whenever he felt the need for ‘stress relief.’

Wearing her usual blue outfit, which strained to cover her fuller breasts, each by now much larger than Chun-Li’s head, Chun-Li knocked on the door sharply. She’d started wearing a pair of silver ribbons tied into the buns of her hair, since she’d learned that silver was Alexei’s favorite color. It gave her a secret thrill to think of them not just as playful adornments, but also a mark of ownership by her hung stud of a boyfriend.

“Coming!” Shouted a voice, young and playful with only a hint of a Japanese accent. There was a flurry of motion from behind the door, as though someone were running in a great hurry. In just a few seconds, the door was  _ yanked  _ open, and the occupant smiled at them.

“Hi, Chun-Li!” The young woman said, looking to still be a few years shy of twenty years old. She was shorter than Chun-Li and only a little taller than Alexei himself. Her hair was tousled and unkempt, only kept out of her eyes by a red headband. She smiled at Chun-Li and then turned to Alexei, her expression warm and inviting.

“And you must be Alexei. Pleased to meet you! I’m Sakura Kasugano!” She gave him a big thumbs-up and Alexei smiled, a bit unsure of himself but curious. His only experience with women since leaving the lab aside from the people they’d traveled nearby were Chun-Li and Cammy and this young woman seemed a bit different, a little less serious and worldly than they were-or than they  _ had _ been, more accurately.

Alexei mostly tuned out the following conversation, as he was very taken in by Sakura’s apartment, though he did give Sakura herself a once-over. Her black shoes had bright red bows on them, and her socks came up to just underneath her knees, highlighting lithe legs that were still slender with youth but also toned from exercise, a product of Sakura’s energetic, if not thoroughly disciplined, exercise regimen. Her ass, peachy and well-shaped by countless squats, was stuffed into a pair of cut-off jean shorts, with just a hint of her cheeks showing past the tight denim. While Sakura was obviously attractive, all the more so due to her perky and cute demeanor, she was also unaware of that fact with her boisterous tomboy personality. Her upper body was largely hidden by a black track jacket with red piping, zipped up to just below her sternum and leaving her modest bust completely concealed.

As Alexei was guided through the house by Sakura, eyes wide at her collections of video game and pop culture paraphernalia, Chun-Li and Sakura held a quiet conversation. 

“So, Chun-Li, I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Sakura seemed slightly nervous or embarrassed, pressing her index fingers together and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Oh? What is it, Sakura? Something you need help with?” Chun-Li said, arching one beautifully sculpted eyebrow up. Something told she already knew what Sakura was going to say, as there was a particular topic they’d discussed in the past, a few times. Sakura didn’t have a lot of traditional ‘feminine’ interests and few people to talk about them in any case, and Chun-Li had become a sort of advisor for the Japanese teen.

“Oh, its just...so many of my friends from school are in serious relationships now, and even talking about getting married and having kids! And while I certainly don’t want  _ that,” _ Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, chuckling slightly.

“It would be nice to be able to attract...someone’s attention. Not a lot of guys my age are interested in a girl that can kick their ass, you know?”

Chun-Li smiled, her almond-shaped eyes beaming with warmth. She knew exactly what Sakura was talking about, and also who this ‘someone’ was. Anyone who spent any significant amount of time with Sakura understood that she had an interest in the martial artist Ryu that bordered on obsession. 

But Chun-Li had a feeling that that obsession, along with Sakura’s problems not being feminine enough, were about to end.

“That can be difficult, Sakura. But don’t worry, I have an idea in mind. But for now, I’d just like you and Alexei to spend some time together. He’s had a hard time in the past, and I was hoping that spending time with someone as upbeat as you could really help him.” Chun-Li reached out and gave Sakura an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.

“Oh of course, it’ll be fun having a youngster in the house, it’ll be like having my little brother around again. But, eh, Chun-Li...if you don’t mind me asking, I couldn’t help but notice that…”

She trailed off, but she was clearly talking about Chun-Li being pregnant, which Sakura had honestly guessed at from Chun-Li’s breasts and not the slight new roundness to her midsection.

“Oh, that! Well, yes I am pregnant, Sakura. Its one of the happiest times of my life.” Chun-Li placed a hand on her stomach, practically beaming.

Sakura smiled, hands clasped together. “Well that’s so exciting, congratulations. I always thought a busy police woman like you would be too busy to have children. Who’s the father?”

Chun-Li chuckled, voice almost playful. “You know, I was actually thinking about introducing you to him soon. I know that he’ll  _ really _ like you.” 

She gave a significant look at Alexei, which Sakura missed, while the boy stood near the glass door to the small patio outside Sakura’s apartment.

“You can see so far from here!” The boy exclaimed, in awe of the view. He pointed at a mountain far off in the distance, glancing back at the two women.

“Is that Mount Fuji, the one that’s a volcano?” He asked excitedly, looking every inch like a happy, precocious child.

Sakura hurried over to him, laughing. “Oh, no, that’s actually Mount Tate! Here, Alexei, I’ll tell you all about it.”

As the two of them began conversing, Chun-Li smirked, whispering to herself. “Yes, I think the two of you are really going to get along. You’ll have a very close,  _ deep _ friendship, I think.”

Over the next few days, Alexei and Sakura began to bond a little, with Sakura acting in a somewhat big sister role to the young boy. After hearing some of the details about his imprisonment at the hands of Shadaloo Sakura was extra kind to him, assuring him that his life would only get better from then on. Slowly Alexei grew out of his shell, and the two often spent the days playing video games together or jogging through a nearby park while Chun-Li went shopping for groceries, teaching Sakura how to cook a few new dishes, all of them Alexei’s favorites.

As Sakura and Alexei grew closer, Chun-Li made sure to give Sakura a few lessons on how to get a man’s attention. Things as simple as walking with a sway in her hips, projecting confidence quietly, wearing make-up that paired well with Sakura’s natural porcelain smooth skin. Sakura was eager to learn, and Chun-Li had a lot to teach, though she kept insisting all of her advice would go well with ‘the right partner’. Chun-Li hinted that she had someone in mind, but would never quite say who.

Eventually, Chun-Li decided one morning that Sakura was ready, and asked Alexei to join them for some ‘exercise’. 

Alexei was amazed to discover Chun-Li and Sakura doing stretches in the living room, with Sakura’s dress and general look having undergone a significant change. She sported bright red lipstick, tasteful yet bold eyeshadow and her naturally long eyelashes had been teased and separated to add extra volume. Chun-Li had encouraged Sakura to switch her simple flat shoes out for platformed boots that further heightened her toned legs, and Sakura was now wearing a skirt that barely fell past her groin, displaying her bright pink panties anytime she so much as bent slightly at the waist.

But most surprising of all were Sakura’s tits. While not as large as Chun-Li’s they were much bigger than Alexei had thought, looking to be slightly bigger than Cammy’s had been, before her pregnancy. They were squeezed into a white button-down that showed a significant amount of cleavage, with buttons straining everytime Sakura took a deep breath, tied off at the waist to display her toned, completely flat stomach. She looked more like the schoolgirl she’d been not so long ago, if that girl had been more interested in makeup and boys and not video games and martial arts training. Her usual bright and cheery attitude was the cherry on top, and Sakura greeted Alexei with a big smile and a wave as Chun-Li motioned for the youth to come closer.

“Oh, Alexei, I’m glad you could join us. As you can see, Sakura is feeling a lot more confident and feminine lately! She’s even stopped binding her chest.” Chun-Li was wearing a pair of booty shorts that were practically eaten up by her ass, which she’d insisted to Sakura were just for ‘athletic use’, and a simply black tank-top that her breasts pushed out to the near-breaking point. While Chun-Li enjoyed dressing up for her man as much as anything else she did for him, she knew that sometimes her body’s sheer sex appeal was all she needed.

“Oh wow. You...look very pretty, Sakura.” Alexei said, sounding a little bit more like the comfortable, confident Alexei that only Cammy and Chun-Li knew.

Sakura giggled a little at that, smoothing out the pleats of her skirt, a little more self-conscious than usual in a charming way.

“Oh, thanks. Well Chun-Li said it was time I stopped hiding that part of myself. I’ve always been a little embarrassed by just how  _ big _ my breasts are,” 

Even as she spoke, the massive jugs wobbled and shook in place, and it was obvious through the thin white material that Sakrua wasn’t wearing a bra, her nipples dark and just lightly visible underneath.

“But if it’ll help me attract a man’s attention and not scare them away with how strong I am, I’m willing to try it.”

Chun-Li smiled, placing an arm warmly around Sakura’s shoulders. The pair of them, one older and mature, every bit the sexy Chinese MILF, and the other young, full of more enthusiasm than brains but with a body untouched by age and blessed with genetics, a true Japanese beauty, made an alluring, seductive sight. Alexei felt a familiar throb in his chest, not only of arousal, but of his latent power as well. This time, though, he was in complete control, and soon would be of both women as well.

“I think that’s great Sakura. And now, maybe its time you practice with a real boy. You can start with Alexei. She sounded unspeakably pleased with the idea, though Sakura fidgeted a little.

“Are...are you sure? That seems a little...awkward. Besides, I wouldn’t want to make Alexei uncomfortable, given how young he is.” Sakura’s cheeks blushed and she crossed her arms, unintentionally pushing her already large tits up even higher.

Alexei just shrugged at her, as though to reassure her that he was used to a few things. “IT can’t be any worse than being kept in a box with no one else to talk to all day.” He said, actually managing to make light of his own previous imprisonment.

Sakura smiled at this, still a bit nervous but finding something comforting in Alexei’s expression. He was still something of a quiet boy, but he had a confidence and an inner strength that felt reliable. This was strange territory, but if Chun-Li said it was alright, how bad could it be?

“So, what should I do?” She asked, looking to Chun-Li for one last bit of advice.

Chun-Li smiled and waved her over to a nearby low chair, patting it in invitation. Sakura sat down, remembering something Chun-Li had told her and crossing her legs at the ankles, a pose that she clearly found strange but she did her best to keep her face blank but inviting, another pearl of wisdom from the older Chinese woman.

“Sometimes the key is staying still and letting a man come to you. They like to make the first move, but only if they’re sure their advances will be returned. So you just relax and smile, and I’ll have Alexei do the rest. Trust me, you’re gonna love this.” Chun-Li winked at Sakura before motioning for Alexei to come closer.

Alexei walked closer, a strange look in his eyes that Sakura didn’t recognize. It almost resembled a look he got some times when they played racing video games-Alexei was a natural with surprisingly good reflexes and so usually came out on top. 

“Now Alexei, all you have to do is one small thing, to start. Well, kind of a big move if you know what I mean. Exactly like with me and Cammy.” Chun-Li said, sounding like a proud mother.

Sakura started to look up at Chun-Li, wondering why exactly this sort of thing would have been something Cammy and Chun-Li did with the boy, when she was distracted by an unexpected sound, a zipper being undone.

_ Ziiip! Whap! _

Sakura’s eyes shook in her head as Alexei undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles as his cock sprung forth and smacked right into her face. Her mouth moved of its own volition, making wordless babbling sounds, discordant syllables in Japanese that contained no significance, her brain unable to actually form words. Sakura had never seen a penis in her life, and now this little kid who looked like he barely weighed forty-five kilos had just taken out the biggest, fattest, hardest cock she could even imagine. It stretched past her face, even as her eyes gaped in disbelief, unblinking and transfixed by this monster. 

“ _ Very _ good, Alexei.” Chun-Li said, with warmth and undisguised arousal in her words. “Now Sakura, its your turn. Open your mouth and say ‘ahhh~’

Sakura couldn’t look away from that humongous, pungent penis, her nostrils flaring at the aroma even as she goggled, uncomprehending. Having anticipated that sort of reaction (and finding a strange kind of enjoyment at seeing this situation fold out again from the other side this time), Chun-Li leaned behind her, hands running through her hair with misleading gentleness.

“Oh, don’t be shy, Sakura. Here, I’ll give you a little help.” Her fingers came up against Sakura’s face, sliding past her cheeks and then running over her lips before they parted slightly, almost as if by instinct. Then with sudden speed, Chun-Li slipped her fingers into Sakura’s wet mouth and  _ tugged _ , holding her mouth wide open and fish hooking her roughly.

Recognizing the proverbial engraved invitation when he saw one, Alexei thrust his hips forward, cock jamming into Sakura’s gaping mouth, making her sputter and cough in confusion as she was soon choking and gagging on a length of cock thicker than her own bicep.

“Gwwag, glaack, glaagh!” Sakura retched, even as Chun-Li held her face steady, working with Alexei to use her face as nothing more than a hot wet hole for the impossibly hung boy to fuck.

“There you go, Sakura, just like that. Guys love it when you just keep your mouth nice and wide open so they can really go fast and pound a hot, tight little mouth. Now, just make sure to let all your drool out so his cock can get nice and slick, so it’ll just  _ sliiide _ down your tight throat.”

Sakura was helpless to do anything but comply, and soon felt Alexei’s cock hit the back of her mouth and then keep going, pushing down into her throat as her head tilted back slightly, hitting the back of the chair and leaving here with nowhere to go. Even as she gagged and spit up runners of cloudy, ropey saliva, Chun-Li’s hands slid down to her neck, lightly squeezing.

“Oooh, I can feel his big fat cock fucking your throat, your neck bulges out so much when he thrusts deep like that! Fuck its getting me so fucking wet to see you get your little skull fucked, Sakura. Make sure you move your throat like you’re trying to swallow, guys fucking _love_ that, it drives them wild!”

To her own shock, Sakura complied quickly, her throat squeezing and sucking at Alexei’s fat, spearing dick even as he forced more and more of it into her gaping mouth. Alexei moaned and Sakura looked up at him through eyes already leaking tears, feeling her mascara beginning to run down her face. His head was thrown back slightly, sharp features arrayed in an expression of clear pleasure. So whatever Chun-Li was telling her to do, it sure seemed to be working. 

_ Is  _ ** _this..._ ** _ what men like? To shove a big hard cock down a woman’s mouth while she gags and chokes? Maybe with a smaller cock, it’d be easy, but Alexei is so fucking huge! What an amazing young boy! _

Sakura was incredibly strong and talented for her age, and had never been one to give up. But she still recognized when she was outclassed by someone, in a situation that no amount of pluck or enthusiasm could help her overcome her natural lack of experience and skill. It seemed the best she could do was sit there and take that cock, even as Alexei’s thrusts grew faster and deeper, stirring up her throat and leaving drool splashing all over her shirt, soaking against her now unencumbered and free tits.

“Good girl Sakura, breathe through your nose just like that. But there’s more to do, see, when you’ve got a big fat pair of tits like  _ these _ ,” Chun-Li’s hands came down and ripped open Sakura’s shirt, sending buttons flying across the room and exposing her full, heavy Japanese jugs.

“You’ve got to make the most of them. Wrap them around the underside of his cock, like that.” Sakura felt her panties growing incredibly moist and tight, rubbing her thighs together as she did as she was told. Her hands brushed against Chun-Li’s as they cupped her breasts and lifted them up, wrapping them around Alexei’s cock in a hot, tight silky-smooth embrace. Together Chun-Li helped Sakura lift and drop her tits against Alexei’s cock, feeling the sweaty dick slide in between the tight grasp of her cleavage. Sakura let out little moans, gurgling past the drool in her mouth as Chun-Li’s fingers tweaked her nipples, feeling her entire body get warm at this overwhelming rough treatment.

“Ah, just like that. Her tits are so firm, so plush.” Alexei said, staring down as his cock, now stained in several places with smudged rings from Sakura’s lipstick, drove further and further into her throat. His balls, huge and swinging almost dangerously with their sheer weight, smacked into her breasts again and again, adding another lewd sound to the room atop Chun-Li’s eager stream of dirty talk and the glottal, sloppy sounds of Sakura getting her virgin throat well and truly fucked.

“Well of course, she’s got a nice big fat pair of tits that no one else has ever touched before. Do you like that, Sakura? Like having your fucking huge tits fucked for the first time by a stud’s hard fucking cock? Squeeze him nice and tight now, shake your jugs good and fast, jerk him off with your tits while he fucks your face.“ Chun-Li practically hissed in Sakura’s air, feeling her own pussy begin to drip openly at the vulgar display.

Before Sakura quite realized it had happened, Chun-Li’s hands dipped down from her breasts, leaving the teenager to continue wanking Alexei off with speed, her own body’s need for whatever lewd contact she could get overcoming her inexperience. Sakura gagged again, louder than before as Chun-Li slid one finger beneath the hem of her skirt, rubbing at her puffy pussy mound. Knowing exactly how to touch and tease the younger woman, Chun-Li smirked as Sakura’s body shook, watching her eyes cloud over in pleasure even as her makeup-was further smeared and snot began to drip down her nostrils, trying desperately to breathe with her airway completely clogged by a huge length of nasty, throbbing pre-teen cock.

“Oh, she’s fucking dripping for you Alexei. I can’t wait to see you knock a couple of mixed breed kids into this little horny teenage slut! Give my baby a few siblings to play with, you great big beast!”

Sakura  _ squarrked _ at this, mind reeling at everything that was being said.

_ The father of Chun-Li’s baby is...this  _ ** _kid?_ ** _ And he’s going to fuck my tight pussy with this great big huge fucking white cock? How could any woman possibly take such a fucking  _ ** _monster?! _ ** _ He’d probably break me right in half if he shoved the whole thing inside~  _

Strangely, Sakura didn’t find the idea of that off-putting in any way, far from it. Her pussy was openly gushing, and she felt the first orgasm she’d ever had not purely at her own hands beginning to build, both from Chun-Li’s rubbing, caressing fingers but also from the sheer joy of having her throat fucked by this massive, superior cock.

With a sudden grunt, Alexei began to thrust in and out of Sakura’s mouth faster, forcing precome and her own drool down her throat with every push. Sakura’s mouth was stretched horribly wide, lips suctioned tight to his greasy shaft as her cheeks hollowed out. Somehow she knew what was coming, even as Chun-Li spoke in a hurried, hushed tone.

“That’s right, you stud, I can tell you’re getting close. Shoot your big fat load right down her throat, give this slut her first taste of a real man’s come! She’ll be addicted after the first drop, just like I am! Fill her tight little teenage stomach right up with your stinking, genetically perfect jizz!”

With a sudden  _ sleeuch, _ Alexei’s cock had nearly sunk all the way into Sakura’s throat, barely more than an inch left outside as his balls swung up and smacked into her chin. While he was no longer surrounded by her tits, Sakura kept kneading and groping at her own flesh, feeling her body about to give in to her mounting climax. While rational thought was swiftly leaving her, eyes beginning to go dark at the edges and see spots in her vision from not breathing properly, she knew there was no going back from this.

“Fuck, I’m fucking coming!” Alexei grunted, his hands reaching out to grab Sakura by her headband. Pulling on it, he  _ forced _ the last of his shaft inside her throat as his balls churned, spewing out nasty ropes of jizz directly into Sakura’s defenseless stomach She didn’t even have to swallow the thick, gooey stuff, though she felt the rushing flow of it force her neck out even farther, bulging her throat with every shot like a hose forcing out a series of solid clogs.

_ Spllrch! Spllrch! Spllrch! _

Sakura’s eyes rolled back in her head, feeling the chair creak and sway beneath her. She had no idea how long Alexei came inside her, using her stomach as nothing more than a living bucket to drain his massive balls. She was having a massive, feet shaking orgasm all from letting some kid use her face to get off, from feeling blast after blast of thick, almost chunky sperm slosh around in her belly like a rapidly filling barrel.

“Glllch!” Sakura’s hands moved to Alexei’s balls, squeezing them out of some base instinct. In that moment, she felt as though her pleasure was distinctly tied to Alexei’s, and she wanted him to come more, to keep filling her up with his seed. She  _ needed _ more.

Slowly, Alexei drew back, his cock sliding out of Sakura’s gaping mouth. Not missing a beat, Chun-Li grabbed his cock, jerking it off with long, fast, almost angry strokes, further splattering Sakura with spunk as Alexeis’ orgasm continued for what seemed an impossible length of time. Sakura felt like she was coming herself absolutely braindead, pussy gushing past her soaked panties as she could now taste Alexei’s wonderful ball batter in her mouth. She stuck her tongue out like a greedy little fuck pig, swallowing down great mouthfuls of the stuff only to make room for more. Alexei coated her lust-addled visage like someone had smashed a great creamy cake into her face. There was so much jizz and it was so thick, Sakura practically had to chew it, her head lolling around as Chun-Li furiously wanked Alexei off right into her face.

“Such a big fucking load.” Chun-Li said, nearly having an orgasm herself just from the sight. By the time Alexei had finished, looking very satisfied, bubbles of foam and jizz had formed at Sakura’s mouth, and she barely seemed conscious. Chun-Li just giggled to herself a bit, knowing that the fun was just getting started.

The next thing Sakura knew, she was on her couch, on all fours, feeling the scent of sperm absolutely soaked into her mouth, swallowing once or twice out of reflex, just to see if she could get anymore of the wonderful jizz inside her stomach, which felt almost painfully full like she’d stuffed herself full of an entire platter of white rice.

“Oooh, aahh, wuh?” She muttered incoherently, trying to get some sense of what was going on. She felt a great pressure, some powerful force, sliding between her ass and she tossed a glance over her shoulder, headband askew, hair sweaty and matted to her skull in some places from crusty, half-dry jizz.

Alexei smiled at her, a wolfish grin that also contained traces of warmth Whatever else, Alexei did genuinely like Sakura, and he felt the best way to show her that was through passionate, rough, irressitible fucking. He was sliding his cock between her asscheeks like it was some monstrous club, hotdogging that thick, muscled Japanese booty with great joy. 

“Are you...going to fuck my pussy now?” Sakura managed to say, her voice coming out in a hoarse croak. Its the first time she’d formed proper words since all this craziness started. She barely recognized her own voice, feeling like her throat was half-clogged with jizz, but there was a clear trace of hope, of eagerness in her tone.

As Chun-Li walked around the pair like a proud stage parent, running a hand along Alexei’s smoothly muscled, hairless chest, Alexei seemed to actually give the question some serious deliberation. Eventually he smirked and Sakura felt a chill of anticipation and slight fear run down her spine. Dimly, she’d wondered what happened to her clothes, which now were strewn about the room, but that was the least of her worries at the moment, and was quickly gone from her mind as she heard Alexei’s answer.

“Well, yes. But after this.” 

Somehow, Sakura knew what he meant right before he did it. Cock still slick with runners of drool and Sakura’s throat-slime, though somehow every trace of jizz was gone-Chun-Li might’ve had something to do with that, judging by the number of cloudy off-white flecks around her bee-stung lips-Alexei took a firm hold of the base of his cock and thrust forward. At the same time, ever the helpful assistant, Chun-Li grabbed two meaty handfuls of Sakura’s ass and spread it, making her tiny pink asshole that much more of a prominent target for Alexei’s rampaging dick.

“Fuh-ahhhhhhh~!” Sakura’s scream came out in a high-pitched shriek that quickly died off into a low wail and then only a soft choking sound, mouth still open but too shocked to make any more noise.

When she comes to she's bent over a nearby couch's armrest as Alexei is working his cock between her asscheeks before deciding to just butt fuck her before she's prepared and fucks her so hard he basically ruins the couch as Chun-Li watches on and gives some words of encouragement to Sakura to do her best and that as a fellow asian she needs to learn to be a good little comfort slut for Alexei's cock. 

_ Wham! _

The small red couch shook beneath the pair as Alexei thrust again and again into Sakura’s ass, having considered giving her time to adjust and go a bit slow, but dismissed it out of sheer pleasure. There was a solid purple glow in his eyes now, demonstrating his control of his Psycho Power as well as his zeal to fuck Sakura’s ass completely rotten.

Sakura continued to scream as Alexei’s cock stabbed into her gaping shitpipe, in a mix of pain and mind-blasting pleasure that Chun-Li knew all too well.

“That’s it, Sakura, take that big fat cock right up your ass! Aren’t you lucky getting such a perfect, huge fucking dick your first time? I promise you, no one else will ever measure up to my Alexei, he’s such a fucking stud!” 

Sakura just continued to wail, and that sick, warbling cry was too much for Chun-Li. Jacking Alexei’s cock off and getting just a few tastes of his come had already driven her to the edge, and now she needed relief. So as Alexei continued to rail into Sakura’s ass, making her pussy drip even as her body and mind sturggled to adapt to the sheer power of the anal fucking he was giving her, Chun-Li shimmied out of her tight black shorts, exposing own soaking wet cunt. She climbed onto the arm of the couch, where Sakura had currently dug her short, freshly manicured (by Chun-Li herself, of course) nails into, trying to hold on for dear life.

“Ughh...he’s splitting me open! His cock feels like its in my fucking stomach!” Sakura cried, sounding at once stunned and yet intrigued by the idea. Her face was red from exterion and she was breathing so fast her tits heaved on her chest even as her entire body shook from the brutal ass pounding. Alexi had her thin waist firmly in his small hands, leaving visible marks and bruises from his grasping hands and flexing arms, which held such hidden strength.

Chun-Li just smiled down at Sakura, reaching for her hair, fingers wrapped tight into the soft brown strands. “I know. Just wait till he jizzs in your tiny little asshole, you’re going to feel fit enough to  _ burst! _ But first, why don’t you help me out here. I know you’ve never eaten pussy before, but if you’re as good as that as are you at getting your throat fucked, I’ll be pleased. Show me that tongue again you little slut!”

Mouth still hanging open from the sheer amount of gasping and screaming she was doing, Sakura soon found herself licking at Chun-Li’s soaking pussy lips, with the older woman grinding her crotch all over the sporty teen’s face. Sakura had never touched another pussy in her entire life, but it seemed today was a learning day in more ways than one. Her tongue lashed out inexpertly but hurriedly, seeking only to give and receive pleasure in the maddened, sweat-soaked sex den her formerly quiet and modest apartment had been turned into.

As Alexei’s hands groped and squeezed at Sakura’s perky bubble butt, Chun-Li continued to whisper, almost chanting, sordid words meant for Sakura’s ears but also Alexei’s. A clear litany of filth as her feet crossed behind Sakura’s backs, muscular thighs, the envy of so many women and muscular athletes the world over, locked into place around Sakura’s neck with crushing force.

“That’s right you slut, just lick my wet pussy. You can breathe through your nose-or not, I really don’t care. Just keep that pretty pink tongue of yours out, just like that, yeah right there, suck on my clit, Sakura, oh fuck yes! Take that big fat cock up your ass like a good little ass-fucking whore!”

“Mmmpplh! Mmmmblll!” Sakura gasped, barely able to breathe as Chun-Li continued to ride her face like the Japanese girl’s head was nothing more than some stationary sex toy. It was a description Sakura was hard pressed to refute, because Alexei had treated her the same way and like before, it made her drip just thinking about it. Being used so completely, being controlled, dominated, and utterly  _ used. _

With a sick muffled moan, Sakura’s eyes rolled back in her head, showing nothing but blank whites. Her sensitive pussy squirted out even as her ass clenched around Alexei’s cock. Her shaking trembling orgasm made her anal cavity squeeze and clench at every bit of Alexei’s massive, nearly arm sized cock, which was now lodged firmly in the depths of her guts, stretching places of her open that Sakura didn’t even realize could be touched. The thin white boy grunted as her body seemed wrapped around his cock, sucking at him nearly as eagerly as Sakura’s throat had done previously.

Sakura’s hands slapped weakly at Chun-Li’s thighs, but she knew escape was hopeless. Moreover, despite her own body’s weak protests, she didn’t really want this to stop-her body kept shaking with earthquake like orgasms, her ass now coming at the same time as her pussy, a brutal one-two punch that made her chest heave and her face turned a sickly red shade from the overwhelming bliss.

“Ohh fuck yes, just like that! I’m gonna come so  _ fucking hard  _ from watching you get ass-fucked Sakura. Just give in and submit to Alexei’s white master cock, let him fuck you like the whore you are! HArder Alexei, fuck her harder, I want you to blow this bitch’s back out!” Chun-Li’s hands were wound in Sakura’s hair now, soaking up her slick pussy juices with the teenager’s face like she was nothing more than a dirty old rag to be used and discarded, her thighs still squeezing so hard Sakura probably would have already passed out even without the brutal ass-fucking and soul-searing orgasms she was experiencing.

Only when she’d wrung what felt like a half dozen orgasms from Sakura’s mouth did Chun-Li release her, impossibly strong thigh muscles relaxing as she stood up, hoisting herself off the couch arm with grace many a pregnant woman couldn’t hope to match. Even as her body grew more focused on caring for Alexei’s spawn growing inside her, Chun-Li was firmly aware of her role as not just a mother, but a walking trophy and a perfect sex partner for the young boy. Once she had been the World’s Strongest Woman, but now Chun-Li preferred to think of herself as the World’s Sexiest Slut. 

Somehow, Sakura still seemed conscious, though by no means thinking. She kept babbling in broken Japanese and English, and Chun-Li might have understood the words if her voice wasn’t wracked with pleasure and she kept interrupting herself to take deep hyperventilated breaths and moan in delirious orgasm like a nasty little sow. Honestly, Chun-Li was amazed she hadn’t passed out fully, she supposed Sakura’s youthful stamina and characteristic need to outdo herself were good for something after all.

“ _ Dai...daisuki  _ **cock! ** I...love this fucking cock! I’m kuh, coming! Coming, coming, coming!”

Sakura’s words only broke off as Alexei began to come deep in her gaping ass, burying himself balls deep, thin and hard young body pressed flush against her soft, full ass. Chun-Li whispered in his ear, stroking his hair softly and telling him what a good job he was doing, how  _ good _ looked fucking that ‘silly Japanese slut.’ This only made him rail into Sakura’s shitpipe all the faster and harder, his orgasm growing as his body grew impossibly fast, wreathed in purple energy.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

“Grrrgh! Fucking...take it all!” Alexei said, all traces of his usual composure or cutesy ‘adopted little brother’ demeanor going out the window. He controlled the Psycho Power now, not the other way around but that didn’t mean they couldn’t be on the same page sometimes. 

_ Spplrch! Spllrch! Spllrrch! _

Normally, what happened next wouldn’t have been possible, but Chun-Li had long since realized she didn’t lead a normal life, and wasn’t surrounded by normal people. Sakura, in her own way, was impressive enough, and Chun-Li herself was literally one of a kind. But even compared to that, Alexei’s genetic superiority and otherworldly power was too much for their bodies to resist, and Chun-Li figured this was just because they were such good sluts they could at least endure him, if not match him.

Balls churning with lust, Alexei kept fucking Sakura all throughout his orgasm, turning her bowels into a swampy, stretched-out fuckground that gripped his cock all the more. His thrusts practically caused his own ball-batter to froth up, and even as it sprayed back out of Sakura’s devastated ass, he had another orgasm right on the heels of his first one. He packed a truly incredible amount of sperm into Sakura’s guts, coiling through her entire body so thoroughly the young woman felt it heating her up like some sick molten core. Combined with the amount she’d already guzzled down earlier like a fuckpig and...well, there was really only one place it could go.

Sakura’s mouth was open wide to scream in orgasm again, but nothing came out, at least no words. Just a sick, glottal retching sound.

“Hu-wwarrk!~” In a lewd spray, Sakura vomited up pure spunk, her body stuffed to the absolute limit by Alexei’s stinking jizz. Her belly inflated like  _ she _ was the pregnant one, and not Chun-Li, and the older woman just watched, seeing at Sakura’s body was twitching in orgasm even as jizz sprung from both ends of her body like was nothing more than a keg that someone had stomped on.

The floor was soon coated with sperm, and the couch nearly broken in two. To speed things along, Chun-Li grabbed Alexei’s balls, kneading and grasping, working him like a prize stallion to milk out every drop of his seemingly unending monster loads. Alexei simply wrapped his arms around Sakura’s stomach and  _ squeezed _ , his thrusts only just now starting to slow as he treated Sakura’s formerly untouched, virgin body like a tube of toothpaste that needed emptying.

“Glllrch!” Sakura came again just from puking up sperm, and in one final, arcing gout, coated the wall opposite them, well over three feet away. What had started as a torrent slowed down to a trickle, even as her pussy squirted one last time, jizz dripping down her sweat-slick thighs and falling from her gaping mouth, eyes awake but wild and mad.

Chun-Li whispered to Alexei, patting him on the head gently. “Such a huge load, Alexei. Why don’t you go in the bedroom, and I’ll drag this slut in after you?”

Alexei just nodded, giving Sakura’s ass one last slap that was almost playful instead of dominating, before he  _ yanked  _ his cock out of her guts with one wrenching motion. Another spray of semen followed, further staining and ruining Sakura’s red couch, which was now coated with more white than anything else. Sakura gurgled weakly, but her ass clenched, desperate to keep as much of Alexei’s genetically mutated sperm in her body as possible, feeling some strange change continue in her body, whether physical or mentally, or something new and beyond either of those.

Soon Sakura was laying on her back in her bed, legs spread wide and thrown back over her shoulders, courtesy of Chun-Li who squatted on her thighs behind Sakura, now also completely naked. Alexei was on his knees, rubbing his cock on Sakura’s pussy, grinding that massive, well more than fist-sized helmet over her soaking wet lips and sensitive clit. 

“Unngh...Alexei**❤️️** ~” Sakura managed to say, finding anything more than moans and gasps difficult to form at the moment. Especially when Alexei hoisted his cock up a few inches, _smacking_ it down on her pussy like some lewd truncheon. 

“Oooh-wahh!” Sakura came her little tomboy brains out just from that treatment, her entire body oversensitive, feeling more worn out than she ever had after even her most intense workouts. Even as she shook from this newest orgasm, she could only watch, transfixed as Alexei lined his cock up with her pussy, beginning to thrust deceptively slowly.

_ His cock...can’t possibly fit in my little pussy! But because its... _ ** _him_ ** _ ...I know he will. And I fucking need to feel that monster split me open again. _

With one thrust, Alexei buried himself in Sakura’s pussy, more than two feet of cock spearing through her pussy and shredding her virginity the way a careless child might rip open a packet of crisps. Sakura’s body seemed to shake from the pressure, her pussy dilating to several times larger than it ever had before, her pussy trying to stretch out as best it could, feeling herself wrapped around him like plastic wrap, every nerve ending in her body on fire. Sakura’s cervix, spongy and wet could no more resist Alexei’s prick helmet than a house of cards could a tornado, and soon he’d bursted through that last barrier as well like a living battering ram.

“Its...in my fucking  _ womb!” _ Sakura sputtered, tongue sticking out between her tongue foolishly. His cock was a clear bulge in her body now, and it looked as though she’d been impaled on some cruel pike for all to witness her debauchery. Chun-Li’s hands kept pressing down on Sakura’s legs, and the little Japanese teen was bent like a pretzel, clearly meant for one thing only-to get  **fucked** to Alexei’s satisfaction. And given how hard his cock still was, how he grunted and groaned as he bashed away inside her, reshaping her formerly sacred baby bag to be nothing more than a living fleshlight for him to use and abuse, that was going to be for a very long time indeed.

“Oooh! Harder! Faster, please! Its so fucking big!” Sakura was beyond asking for help or mercy now, not wanting to resist in anyway. Who would, when getting fucked like a whore felt this fucking  _ good? _

Chun-Li soon stood up from the bed, letting Alexei lean over Sakura more fully, his own body enough to throw hers into shadow now that the older girl was bent in two. Legs crouched on the bed and muscles tense, Alexei fucked Sakura so hard she felt she might break right through the mattress, even as she gasped and moaned, body creaking in this intense brutal mating press. 

Chun-Li grabbed her phone, recording every angle of this degrading fuck, focusing in on Sakura’s face as she praised Alexei for ‘wrecking her Japanese cunt’, and begged him to ‘knock her up with a fucking litter of children’ before she simply began babbling and screeching some more, face flushed red as an apple. Alexei spat openly in Sakura’s face and she stuck her tongue out to recieve it, fingers hooking her own lips to hold her mouth further open. 

Clearly Sakura had learned her lessons from Chun-Li and Alexei, which was good because this was going to be a final exam of sorts. Alexei’s body was soon slick with sweat, but he showed no signs of stopping. Sakura’s mind soon snapped and unraveled, but her body was up to the task-for a few hours at least. Chun-Li’s phone actually ran out of battery and died before Alexei was done with Sakura, and it wasn’t even close. 

Alexei smirked, calling over to his shoulder to Chun-Li even as his hands wrapped around Sakura’s throat, loving the gasps she made when he choked her and how much tighter her greedy little cunt got.

“You were right, Chun-Li! I  _ do _ like her!”

_ Wham! Wham Wham! _

“In fact, I think I might just-”

_ WHAM!WHAM!WHAM! _

“Keep her!”

** _WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM_ **

Sakura didn’t respond verbally aside from a few soft grunts, but she managed to wrap her legs weakly around Alexei’s waist, helping to anchor him and be an active participant in her own sexual destruction. Her eyes seemed to shine with a soft pink color, almost mirroring the purple aura of Alexei’s Psycho Power.

When this had all started, it had been morning, perhaps no later than eight-thirty. But now, as Alexei’s body continued to ravage Sakura’s helpless yet eagerly participating body, the sun was just now beginning to set, rays of light streaking from beyond the visage of Mount Tate. That at least, Alexei had remembered, which meant there were a few things he’d learned from Sakura and quite a deal more that she’d learned from him.

With a grunt, Alexei leaned over Sakura, his neck dipping down as he licked and bit at her neck, worrying her flesh almost like a great dog. Marking his territory in a crude yet obviously effective way, Alexei had soon covered Sakura’s slender swan-like neck in a series of ugly, blotchy purple and black hickies while she simply laid her hands on his back, cooing softly as her body was wracked by continuous, overwhelming orgasms. 

With a final few thrusts, Alexei moaned softly as his own orgasm overtook him, splattering the inside of Sakura’s womb with his ultra-virile spunk. Watching nearby, Chun-Li was masturbating furiously, a twisted, lewd expression look on her face. The sound of Sakura getting breed, with Alexei’s boys audibly churning out untold  _ liters _ of sperm, was like music to her ears.

_ Spllrch! Spllrch! Splllrch! _

“That’s right, Alexei. Breed that tight little slut, she’s yours now! Just like me, and this, ungh, hah, this is what you deserve!”

Chun-Li came herself silly then, eyes crossed as her fingers flew across her clit, pussy squirting like a broken fire hydrant. Spitting on her status as a woman of strength, power, and discipline, it was clear Chun-Li was nothing more than a boy-owned fucktoy, and she was thrilled to the point of near madness to have helped the same thing happen to Sakura. The three of them underwent simultaneous, powerful orgasms, filing the room with sordid noises of bodily fluids and loud orgasmic yells.

Sometime later, Alexei was relaxing, or at least his version of it. He lay on the bed while Sakura crouched onto his cock, her legs spread wide in a horse stance, slamming her ass up and down in hypnotic waves of sweaty plump booty, her pussy squelching as she took him deep inside her jizz-splattered depths. She looked overjoyed, completely naked save for her red headband, which had fallen to her neck. Occasionally Alexei would tug on it when he wanted her to ride him faster, or simply because he wanted her to gasp and choke.

She was clearly tired, hands on her thighs as she squatted and bounced, but filled with determination. Sakura had always been a driven young woman, and it was clear that hadn’t diminished at all, simply shifted from wanting to be a great martial artist to being a world class piece of fuckmeat. Clearly she’d learned a few things already, working her hips with practiced skill as she twerked her ass in Alexei’s lap, tits clapping on her chest and nearly hitting her in the face, with Sakura unused to how they swung and bounced when not under wraps.

Chun-Li leaned over Alexei, tracing her hands across Sakura’s slender back while Alexei sucked on her massive, full breasts. She cooed at his surprisingly gentle treatment, a dark thrill running through her at the obscene resemblance his actions held to a more traditional mother/son relationship-the fact that she was her surrogate “son’s” MILF Chinese braindead slut made her nearly come right then and there.

“Well, Sakura, I’m sure you’ve learned a thing or two about being flirty. Think you can attract Ryu’s attention now?”

There was a brief pause as Sakura’s cock-riding slowed, though not stopped. She looked over her shoulder at Chun-Li, face flushed, running her hands down her body as she continued to work Alexei’s massive shaft within her slick pussy.

“Who?” She asked, completely clueless as to who Chun-Li was talking about. Alexei suddenly thrust up into her dripping cunt as Sakura rocked down against him, pushing her over the edge.

“HNNNG!” Her eyes crossed stupidly, and Sakura no longer looked like a martial artist on the rise, simply a knocked-up teenage slut who had already fallen far and had a lot further to go. She stuck her tongue out, drooling through her orgasm and Chun-Li took the opportunity to kiss her, their mouths working together in a lewd, saliva-swapping tongue probing kiss now. It was only natural their movements were so in synch.

After all, they were two of the same kind now, Alexei’s willing little Asian fucksluts. Forever.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pint Sized Psycho Power**

**Chapter 3**

**One to Zero**

Alexei hopped off the bus with a smile on his face and a spring in his step, strolling casually towards his new home. In the past few weeks, he, Chun-Li and Cammy had all moved their lodgings from their temporary home in Europe to one here in Japan, not far from the apartment complex Alexei had recently come from. Home to Sakura Kasugano, Alexei had been spending a lot of time there recently, on what Cammy sweetly referred to as his play dates.

As usual, Alexei was full of energy as he made his way home, smiling warmly at the women he passed, many of whom whispered to themselves about what a sweet little foreign boy he was. If they only knew the truth about Alexei, that he was originally the product of a science experiment to create a replacement body for the terrorist dictator M. Bison, and that far from being a cute little boy, he had a sexual appetite and endowment that were quite literally superhuman. 

Still, most of the time he was a normal enough boy, just entering his teenage years, though here wasn’t a trace of adolescent awkwardness on his frame. Small, but lightly muscled, just starting to get some color back into his complexion, though he’d never be anything but pale by natural inclination and a childhood of only being exposed to artificial light. 

And as a normal boy, Alexei was a bit surprised when neither of his admittedly unconventional adults were there to meet him by the door when he entered the small apartment they shared (Chun-Li and Cammy had used their connections in the intelligence and law enforcement communities to cash in on rewards for arresting or locating various criminal figures to secure a comfortable income). They were usually gagging for all the salacious details of his encounters with Sakura; Chun-Li especially practically worked herself into a frenzy hearing about the sporty Japanese slut getting dominated by Alexei’s big white cock.

Instead, Alexei’s keen grey eyes could tell that something was out of sorts right away. Things were slightly askew-shoes shuffled around in the wrong area, furniture very slightly out of place. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Chun-Li laying on the floor, practically naked, with the remnants of the table setting strewn all over the room as well.

“Chun-Li?” He asked, feeling not a trace of embarrassment at seeing her undressed form, qiparo pulled down at the sleeves to expose her fat tits, bunched up around her belly which was showing a slight baby bump belying her otherwise intact athletic and well-muscled form. Cammy and Chun-Li often quipped that keeping up Alexei was its own form of intensive exercise, and they weren’t far off the mark.

“What happened?” Alexei’s voice held child-like concern, which was actually quite new for him. A pool of Chun-Li’s pussy juices coated her exposed, impossibly thick thighs, and a trickle of drool ran from the corners of her mouth. She looked, to put it plainly, completely fucked up-but who could have done something like this? While the two women often liked to keep themselves ‘occupied’ when Alexei was elsewhere, they were nerver this rough. Chun-Li’s pussy was gaping, labia red and almost raw from what had to have been a lengthy and brutal penetration, and her eyes were glassy, unfocused.

“Buh...Se..She…” Chun-Li muttered, unable to form a complete thought. There was a kind of dopey, almost blissed out expression of joy on her face when she saw Alexei. Somehow, no matter what had happened, the Strongest Woman in the World knew her little master would take care of things, even if she couldn’t quite articulate to him what the problem actually  _ was. _

Alexei leaned down for a second, taking a second to cover Chun-Li’s body, rearranging her qipao, his slender fingers smoothing the fabric a bit. Her panties were nowhere to be seen, which only further irritated and confused Alexei. He would have done more to make Chun-Li comfortable when his attention was pulled elsewhere.

“Oh, fuck! Ahhhh gawddd!” The voice, high-pitched, lightly accented, breathy, and clearly in the middle of a gut-wrenching orgasm could only belong to one person, the apartment’s last remaining occupant.

“Cammy.” Alexei said, his eyes narrowed. For a moment, his face looked very unchildlike, in stark contrast to his messy hair (it had grown mostly untouched and not looked after in the past few months, kept clean by Cammy and Chun-Li but not neat) and boyish clothes, a bright blue polo and baggy cargo shorts. Alexei’s pupils flashed purple, a hint of the merest fraction of Psycho Power he possessed, an energy he was capable of calling on almost at will now after months of letting it pour out during the most impassioned moments of brutal sex.

He stomped off towards the source of Cammy’s cries, Chun-Li left alone for the moment but not forgotten to an instant. Alexei’s thoughts were at once childish and yet base in a way adults could relate to-someone had come into his home, uninvited and dared to take liberties with the people he cared about. 

Whoever they were (and Alexei couldn’t even imagine anyone with the audacity to try it, let alone the strength to make it happen with both women, even given their slightly infirm states) they would pay.

The door to Cammy’s bedroom was wide open and what Alexei saw only confirmed his suspicions and further inflamed his rage. Though Alexei had to admit, if only to himself, that even he was surprised by what he saw, the specifics at least.

Cammy was currently getting her brains fucked out, that much he’d expected, but by a woman who barely seemed human. She was massive, nearly two meters tall, with strange skin that was so pale it was almost white, almost seeming metallic, and a chic bob of hair so platinum that it too seemed like fine metallic strands, painfully straight and asymmetrical, one side swooping towards her pointed aristocratic chin and the other pulled back to reveal her sinuous neck. She was wearing black shorts with yellow trim, and a bright blue jacket with a red lining that barely covered her chest. It was hard to stell, but her tits seemed even bigger than Chun-Li’s, and were probably much larger indeed once Alexei compared their vastly different proportions. 

She had one fist plunging in and out of Cammy’s snatch, while the blonde simply writhed on the bed helplessly. Cammy was naked, the remains of her outfit, a pair of camo shorts and a sports bra, hanging off the woman’s other wrist along with a pair of black lacy panties that could have only been Chun-Li’s.

_ So, a thief who likes to take trophies. _ Alexei thought, practically quivering with rage.

“Aieee!” Cammy was screaming again, squirting like crazy as she further soaked the already disheveled and stained mattress, her hands weakly bunching the sheets up into balls as her back stiffened and her chest heaved with pleasured gasps. Her eyes landed on Alexei, rolling around in her head senselessly, and for just a moment something like hope and relief passed over her features. Then the muscular woman seemed to flex her arm and Cammy’s mind was lost once more, coming herself practically into a coma.

“Ah, so you must be the abandoned little experiment, right?” The woman said, her voice elegant and rather deep though still clearly feminine. A noblewoman’s voice that also fit her size and muscular, intimidating stature. She was like a statue of twin sex appeal and physical perfection, except for one thing-where Alexei might have spotted well defined abdominal muscles to go along with her firm biceps and toned legs, her midsection had a strange orb in it that fit into the space where stomach would be, a kind of round ying yang.

“My name is Alexei. And who- _ what _ -are you?” The boy countered, looking almost like a cute youth challenging a rival for access to a playground.

“I am Seth, though this particular body was once called Doll Unit Zero.” Her face was undeniably attractive, with a mixture of European and East Asian features. Her eyes were hidden behind large wraparound yellow sunglasses, but Alexei could imagine the smug expression she was wearing.

“I’m what success looks like. ” She gloated, eyeing up the little boy before her and decidedly unimpressed. Project DESCENDANT was a simple enough idea, but a purely biological body would never be enough-Seth was beyond such things, she believed as an intelligence beyond the human physical form and not shackled to any one fixed form. Though this one would do well enough for now

“Ok, Seth. Those sunglasses are stupid by the way.” Alexei said, fists balled up and feet planted firmly.

Seth  _ tched _ at that, a bit surprised by the boy’s impertinence. She’d expected him to be shocked and cowed much like the two women had been. She straightened up to her full height, seeming to fill much of the room’s space, as Cammy fell off of her fist. She smirked at the boy, towering over him as she made a show of licking her fingers in front of him slowly. She made exaggerated moans and small gasps as she swallowed Cammy’s juices, taking her time and having a great deal of sadistic fun in the process.

“Do you really think you are a match for my perfection, little boy? I’ll admit what I could find of the data on your project seemed impressive, but it was just a first step. Your own power couldn’t possibly match mine, power that I will spread around the world, taking these women and anyone else who might catch my eye. If you’re lucky, human child, you’ll get to have a special place as one of my harem boys.” 

Seth looked like she could break Alexei in two without trying, her body in stark contrast to his. Aside from the size, she was picture perfect sexuality, with child-bearing hips, a fat ass that would make Chun-Li blush, and tits that didn’t seem to have heard of things like gravity or sagging, covered ever so strategically by her coat with just the barest hints of areolas showing.

Alexei’s voice was calm, having taken a few deep breaths and mastered his rage, for the moment. Power, he had learned, was most effective when focused and directed, and he knew exactly how to do that.

“I’ll have you begging for mercy in half an hour, you walking...wind-up toy. If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll even grant you some.” He was matter of fact, absolutely sure of himself. These were unexpected circumstances, but then Alexei lived an unusual life and he hadn’t gotten this far by not being able to assert himself when necessary.

Seth just scoffed, having finished licking her fingers clean. Her eyes met Alexei’s, and she tossed the panties and shorts adorning her wrist like a victor’s ribbons, to one side. Long, surprisingly delicate fingers pushed her sunglasses down and Alexei’s own grey eyes, now firmly growing with purple centers, made contact with her strange amber orbs. Neither was going to back down from words alone.

“Oh is that right, brat? Little boys like you need to be taught a lesson. I take it your bedroom is the big one? Let’s head there-I’ll need the space to properly show you how feeble you are, and I’ll be taking it anyway for my own when we’re done. You can sleep outside...if you survive.” 

Seth had no idea just how thoroughly she was going to eat those words...along with whatever else Alexei saw fit to force-feed her.

A few minutes later, Seth was flat on her back, eyes wide, head shaking in fear.

“How...hungh! How?!” She gasped, her arms spread wide on the king sized bed, grasping the frame so hard she left dents in the wood. Her jacket had been rudely pushed open and her shorts pulled down, dangling off of one ankle together even as her lithe, impossibly long legs were spread open. Fat perfect tits twice the size of her head bounced and shook on her chest as Alexei squatted above her, grabbing her calves and hoisting her legs up, bending her body in two. A normal woman’s spine would have very likely been bruised at this point, probably even snapping under the pressure.

For just a second, Seth wished she had been a normal woman so she didn’t have to endure all this, and then chastised herself for even thinking of herself as a woman.

_ Nonsense! I am above such things as ‘man’ and ‘woman’! I am Seth, the perfect being, and I will- _

_ WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _

“Aghhh!” Seth wailed as Alexei dropped his weight down against her, his cock bottoming out in her tight pussy, synthetic juices lubricating her fuck passage as he broke her open. Just the size of his dick had been surprising enough, but Alexei clearly knew how to use it, bringing every ounce of weight in his thin frame to bear. Seth had no idea how he was so  **strong** , able to contort her muscular body however he wished. She was getting fucked in a degrading mating press, babbling and yelling to herself.

“It’s too big~ S-slow down you naughty little brat! I can’t believe I’m getting dominated by a kid! Ah, please!❤️️”

Used to a life of domination, power and control, it was clear that Seth had no idea how to handle being on the receiving end. But even if her body had been specifically designed for sex (not impossible to consider if one ignored the slightly out of place muscles), and Seth’s artificial mind had contained nothing but terabytes of data on sex, she still would have been unprepared for Alexei.

Unlike with Cammy, Chun-Li and Sakura, Alexei wasn’t giving in to pent-up passions after slowly letting them build up in the presence of some unintentional, stacked seductress. No, he was railing this big tall bitch with every ounce of Psycho Power he could muster, not just for the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his massive cock like a living condom, but to punish her and break her as she’d tried to do to  _ his _ women.

Despite being over one and a half feet taller than Alexei, and with a body that no doubt outweighed his by almost fifty kilograms, Seth was utterly helpless in the face of this young boy’s wrath. She could only moan and gasp, skewered on his cock, feeling it impale her body and reach places she didn’t even realize her body  _ had _ , to say nothing of a cock actually being large enough to slam into them. 

Seeing his massive dick (which seemed nearly as long as one of this boy’s fucking _legs)_ flop out of those little shorts had been enough to make her pause, but she’d never dreamed he’d be able to use that colossal fucking thing like **this...**it felt like he was killing her, administering a beating worse than any she’d ever gotten, even at the hands of M. Bison, all with the power of his huge hard horse cock.

“Have you had enough yet, you slut?” Alexei asked, a trickle of sweat running down his face, which was screwed up in a cute little expression of exertion. He wasn’t even old enough to have peach fuzz on his chin, but his smooth hairless crotch was slamming into Seth’s hips harder than most fighters could have ever struck the stacked bitch. Every time she tried to speak, she felt her words trail off into another choked gasp, feeling her body shudder.

“N-nuh!” Seth moaned, feeling herself climax on this little brat’s cock. She was nothing more than a young boy’s sexual plaything, and it seemed he was only just getting started. The purple aura around his body darkened and for just a second, Alexei’s eyes almost seemed to flash red as he redoubled his efforts, slamming downwards with painful force. His cock made a large bulge in Seth’s body, and she realized with fear that he might well damage her Tanden Engine...if he didn’t destroy her outright. His words, along with his actions, only served to further heighten her feelings of weakness, helpless and dark arousal.

“ _ Good. _ Cause we’re not even close to done. You can beg for mercy all you want, Seth.” Alexei hissed her name like it was some kind of slur. He leaned over her further, face inches from hers as he rutted inside her like an animal, his breath hot and moist on her skin.

“But don’t think you’ll get it.”

** _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ **

Seth felt something in her body creak as Alexei bottomed out inside of her, reshaping her insides to serve his cock like a walking sex toy. Alexei was holding her legs in a position that made her muscles ache, ribs feeling like they were bruised as her hips threatened to pop out of alignment. Even for a walking super slut like Seth who was capable of the most amazing feats of physical might, it was too much.

Seth remembered his earlier promise of how long it would take her to beg for mercy and realized with a shock that it hadn’t even been ten minutes, even though the constant orgasms and brutal treatment were threatening to shut her internal clock down along with the rest of her cognitive functions.

The next thing Seth knew, Alexei had pushed her up against a wall, her hands trying to brace herself, but it felt useless. Her fingers, just like every other part of her body, didn’t seem to be obeying her mental commands right, not when Alexei was around to give her more persuasive directions. The little kid made her bend all the way over, back arched in a sinuous bow, her fat ass pushed up against his body. Despite their height difference, she spread her legs and crouched low as he  _ pushed _ down on her spine, molding her like a doll to make his cock line up with her leaking, horribly distended pussy. Already that part of her body felt like it would never recover, and Seth knew that any other man (even her previous original body) wouldn’t so much as touch the sides of her gaping cunt if they tried to fuck her now.

For some sick reason, that gave her a dark kind of pride. 

_ If I’m to be conquered and dominated...at least its by the  _ ** _best~_ **

After slapping his fat dick on her trickling pussy lips, Alexei backed up a bit, sliding his cock between her massive asscheeks. Seth moaned, her body unintentionally moving against his, squeezing him with her fat ass. She was supposed to be the ultimate warrior, able to learn everything important from an opponent before crushing them. But the only thing she’d learn here was ‘Don’t fuck with Alexei’, and she shamelessly shook her ass for him, feeling it fill up every inch of of the space between her ass. His dick hotdogged her cheeks and spread her like a drill cracking into a boulder, and Seth just gasped, feeling her internal temperature rise to almost dangerous levels.

“That’s it you whore.” Alexei breathed, little trace of the cheerful boy who had walked into the house left in his demeanor. Even M. Bison would be frightened if he could see the young man now.

“Show me what that big fat ass can do. I promise it’ll never be the same.” 

Seth wondered what that meant, looking back at Alexei for a moment, confused and more than a little concerned but also, she had to admit, intrigued

“Mmm...ah?!”

“Hwwak-ptew!”Alexei gathered saliva in the back of his mouth, before spitting a nasty fat glob right in her face, stunning the artificial, ‘perfect being’. Before she could recover from this unprecedented disrespect, Alexei grabbed her by the back of the head, his hand twisting up in that prissy little hairstyle of her’s.

“Don’t look at me you slut!” He said, smashing her face against the wall. Seth moaned, her arms straining to keep herself from falling down. There was a distinct thump as her head collided with the wall and bits of paint chipped off and fell around her. Her sunglasses were discarded on the floor and as Alexei moved into a better position, legs spread in a powerful stance, there was a sudden  _ crunch  _ as he snapped them underfoot. 

For a moment, even Alexei was impressed by how good Seth's ass looked like this, an exaggerated heart shape of booty that exploded out of her trim muscular waist and stuck out behind her like a shelf. It was even larger than Chun-Li's, bouncing and jiggling from the slightest motion as Seth stood with ramrod stiff legs. It just made Alexei want to punish this freak of science all the more, while acknowledging her status as a truly superhuman piece of ass.

“Let’s see how much you can  _ really _ take.”

Facing the wall, Seth saw nothing, cut off from even that basic information of what was going on, a helplessness that turned her on even more. She felt her fat ass spreading once more, as Alexei was now pointing his cock directly at her like some terrible spear, nudging against the tiny, puckered little entrance of her asshole.

“Mmmphh? Whaa, wii-mmpf!” Seth tried to yell, her head trying to turn, but Alexei just shifted his grip and  _ slammed _ her skull against the wall again. A spiderweb design of cracks spread from the point of impact as his palm covered her mouth, and for one small moment Seth found herself marveling at how  _ strong _ his grip was. It felt like he could squeeze her jaw to powder if he really tried, which was perhaps only a further sign of how weak Seth had grown, feeling herself concussed, vulnerable, and unbearably turned on.

“Shut up bitch! You’re gonna be loud enough in a minute, I don’t need to hear all your talk, too! You went on about power before, but now I’m gonna show you what  _ real _ power is.”

With that dire proclamation, Alexei surged forward, and his fat hard cock, slippery with Seth’s pussy juices,  _ pushed  _ inexorably against her tiny asshole, destroying any feeble resistance he encountered. Over two feet of hard, impossibly thick cock speared into Seth's guts, pushing past the feeble resistance her body tried to offer.

"Uh-wuuhah!" Spit and drool flew from the corners of Seth's mouth, as she felt her body creak under the pressure. She kept trying to hold herself up with her hands, but the sweaty trembling digits fell away from the wall as her body threatened to collapse. Her moans were muffled by Alexei's hands, but were still loud enough to fill the room along with the sound of his flat smoothly muscled pelvis smacking into her big plush ass.

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

Seth's muffled yells grew louder and louder as Alexei rode her ass, slamming into her hard enough to make her fully plush booty clap and shake. Her entire body trembled and it was clear that Seth was on the verge of collapse. Which only made Alexei fuck her that much harder, his small body a blur as he smacked her ass with one hand and held onto her face with the other, keeping her bent nearly in two. This was so much worse than she’d expected, never having been touched in any way even remotely close to this-how could normal women like Cammy or Chun-Li ever handle this fucking  _ monster? _

Alexei's hand shifted a bit, his fingers hooking inside one side of Seth's mouth and tugging her lips open. She hardly looked like a perfect specimen now, with her eyes leaking tears, drool all over her face, and her fat tits smacking against her chest as they rose and fell from the weight of Alexei's thrusts. Alexei had never fucked a woman as hard as he was railing Seth, and it felt good to unleash the full reserves of his power on her ass, feeling her unspeakably tight ass squeezing every inch of his cock. It was such a tight fit he had to practically saw his cock in and out of her spasming shitpipe, but his conquering hips and cock were more than up for the task.

Eyes wild, Seth struggled to speak, her voice pathetic and almost comically distorted. To her shame, she couldn't help but lick and suck at Alexei's slender fingers even as he smacked her ass like she was nothing more than a dirty fuckpig. Her body was already giving in to him in ways Seth had never thought she would submit to anyone else.

“Puh...please! Too fucking bigg!  ❤️️ You’re tearing my guts apart! ❤️️ My body is on fire! M-mercyyy!” She was on the verge of tears now, feeling like a red hot poker was being jabbed up her ass over and over again. Alexei was fucking her even faster than before, and the wall thumped in time with his thrusts, clearly giving way just as Seth’s own body and sanity was.

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

Seth couldn’t have imagined that she ever would have lost to anyone, let alone a small boy, but she didn’t realise how far she had fallen and how much worse there was to come.

“Here it comes you slut! Take every last drop, Seth! This is what I think of your so-called perfection! You’re nothing but trash!” Alexei said, unleashing a frenzy of bone-rattling thrusts as his orgasm overtook him. His balls crashed into her pussy lips as he hilted himself inside her ass, balls churning. With a series of loud, lewd squirting sounds, he began to drain his balls directly inside Seth’s body, rearranging whatever strange artificial organs she had and turning her once and for all into a fucked open, gaping, ass-fucked jizz trough.

_ Spllrtch! Spllrt! Splllrt! _

Seth fell forward, hoping to catch herself against the wall, but there was no help to be found there. With a thunderous crash, the wall collapsed around Seth’s body, and she fell into the next room, her Tanden Engine catching on the remnants of the wall. The orb whined in protest as all of Alexei and Seth’s weight was put on this one section of her body, while the young boy continued to rail away at her ass, his orgasm prolonged and feeding into Seth’s own mind-blasting climax.

For a moment, Seth thought she’d be able to rest, even as her body hung in between both rooms like a hapless criminal stuck an old-fashioned stockade. But before she knew it, even as Alexei withdrew from her spasming, gaping shitpipe, struggling to close and instead only leaking out a steady trickle of his lumpy, off-white potent jizz, he was dragging her backwards, his hands holding handfuls of her wide full hips. 

“Wai..wait!” She gurgled weakly, amazed at how easily Alexei was able to drag her body around like she barely weighed anything at all. It was clear she could no longer resist, if ever she could have. Her tricks of artificial musculature and the construction of her unique Doll body were no match for the raw Psycho Power coursing through Alexei’s body.

_He’s so..._**_strong!_** It was the first time Seth had ever felt such unadulterated awe and inherent respect for anyone other than herself.

Soon Seth was kneeling low before Alexei, while he sat on the bed, his cock sticking up like a mighty flagpole. Seth squeezed her breasts around Alexei’s cock, still in awe at its size. It cast her features, smudged by tears and drool, into shadow. As massive and full as her breasts were, they weren’t enough to cover his shaft, though she did her best to work up and the length of his enormous endowment.

Alexei was relaxing somewhat, one hand resting on the mattress as he held his phone up (Cammy had bought it for him a month ago after much asking on his part), recording the entire event. 

“I’m...sorry, Alexei.” Seth said, leaning forward to lick and suckle at the head of his cock. Her breasts puffed out around her fingers as she squeezed tightly, wrapping Alexei’s manhood in a sweaty embrace of silken firm skin. 

“Why are you sorry?” Alexei said, in the affected curious tone of a child who already knew the answer to his query.

“I’m sorry I was such a stupid ignorant slut. I should have known better than to challenge you.” Seth was almost frenetic in her actions now, as eager to please Alexei as possible. She leaned down, kissing at the base of his throbbing shaft, tongue tracing over the heavy veins there.

“Obviously.” Alexei sneered in response. He grabbed Seth’s hair, pushing her face into his ballsack, stuffing her nose in the crook of his wrinkled testicles as her hot spittle splayed over the enormous sperm tanks. They tasted sweaty, virile and unmistakably manly. Seth craned her mouth open to take one inside, swirling her tongue around it, feeling Alexei’s ballsweat fill up her mouth and nose with its aroma, soaking into her brain. She cooed at the taste, her moans low and primal.

“You’re just a walking piece of trash, all those big muscles of yours are useless compared to  _ this.” _ Alexei said, jerking his cock off right in Seth’s face, smacking the fist-sized prick helmet off her delicate features, raising small bright red welts on her bone-white skin, now colored bright red at the cheeks with shameful arousal.

“Mmph, mpphm, mmm~!❤️️” Seth could only agree with Alexei, his victory of her total and complete. She was practically making out with his fat sweaty balls now, tongue bathing him in spittle as she drooled happily. Her hands found his shaft, jerking in swift, firm tugs, each one twisting in a different direction. She had been reduced to doing whatever it took to please this little stud of a child, and she’d never been happier.

Alexei’s phone recorded a few final images: Seth’s eyes, practically begging for his come, her hands squeezing his cock with almost primal force, her own high-pitched hungry moans soon joined by Alexei’s deep, masculine grunts. His cock shook and twitched before erupting, tilted towards her face and unleashing a torrent of sticky, hot heavy ropes of jizz. Seth moaned at the touch of the thick sperm, feeling it soak into her skin, piling up on her tits and even coating her hair, making it tacky and stick to the top of her head flat and coated to her scalp.

_ Spllrt! Spllrch! Spllrch! _

Alexei could see that Seth was his now, completely broken as she’d wanted to do to him, as well as his women. He almost felt sorry for her, but that didn’t mean he could let up on the busty muscle-bound slut. Shortly after his climax had subsided, Seth was panting as she looked up at him, eyes mad with lust. The traits that had once been there-megalomania, ego, and contempt for all others-were gone, wiped from her mind as easily as a computer program being deleted, her artificial mind overwritten and bashed into submission by Alexei’s cock.

He stood up suddenly, and Seth sat back on her haunches, mouth askew as she eagerly awaited Alexei’s next action. She didn’t have to wait long, as the boy sprung into sudden action, one small fist lashing out and catching her full in the face, sending her cheek flying to one side.

“Ah!” Seth was more surprised than hurt, and even as hair flopped in front of her eyes and cast her features into shadow, her pussy throbbed. 

“That was for Cammy.” Alexei said, before swinging again with his other hand. While not a trained fighter, his body’s Psycho Power augmentation was enough to strike at Seth’s core, injuring her spirit more than her body and further cowing her in the face of the young man’s might. 

This second punch caught Seth in the eye, working her head around to the other side hard enough to nearly give her whiplash, sweat flying from the tips of her hair.

“That was for Chun-Li.”

Alexei reared back, his foot stiff as he brought it forward, connecting squarely with Seth's mid-section. Something gave way in her Tanden Engine as she fell backwards, landing heavily on the floor with an ‘oof’ of exhaled air, her tits bouncing as she lay on her back. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling, unfocused and barely seeing anything as Alexei walked around to look down at her, utter disdain written over his youthful features.

“And  _ that _ was for being a stupid cunt in the first place, you walking junk heap.”

The bruises already blossoming on Seth’s face did little to detract from her beauty, even as her tongue lolled out. Her thick thighs kept rubbing together, and the statuesque slut nearly had an orgasm then and there just from being the punching bag of this hung, monstrously powerful little boy. She looked like a battered wife who was still eager to please her man any way she could, as long as he wanted, and knowing Alexei, that would take some time indeed.

It was some hours later when Chun-Li roused Cammy from her slumber, the two women feeling a bit groggy, but not too much worse for wear. 

“Wh...where is he?” Cammy asked, her last conscious of Alexei, having arrived to save her like some brave white knight. Her young Master, and father of the child that was even now kicking in her slightly swollen belly.

Chun-Li shrugged a bit, and the two soon moved through the house, looking for Alexei.

In minutes, Cammy opened the door to the bathroom quietly, trying not to make too much noise. “Alexei, are you in here?”

They walked inside and found Alexei in the large floor-mounted bathtub, hands behind his head. The young boy seemed very at ease, his pale chest rising and falling slowly with calm breaths as steam floated up into the air around him. 

“Ah, there you both are! I hope you slept well, and I’m sorry that horrid bitch came in here like that. Trust me that it’s been taken care of.”

Chun-Li went to ask exactly  _ how _ , but her words cut off as a series of bubbles broke the surface of the water. Taking just a step closer, it was clear to both women that Seth was under the surface of the water, body barely floating. Alexei had one hand on the back of her head, lazing fucking her face onto his massive cock up and down, using the beautiful, sexy woman’s features the way some other boy might use a washcloth.

“I have to admit, I worked up quite an appetite dealing with her. So would you mind getting supper ready? Just three plates-this bitch has already had plenty to swallow today.” 

His eyes flashed wickedly and Cammy and Chun-Li smiled at him, nodding and agreeing to make his favorite dishes. They should have known everything would be sorted once Alexei arrived.

As they left to give Alexei his privacy and get dinner started, Cammy looked at Chun-Li, curiosity on her face. There were gasps from behind them and the sound of an object breaching the water’s surface.

“Guh...please, Alexei, I’m so sorry. Nuh..no more. Ahh!” Seth, the fearsome warrior who had been more than a match for both Cammy and Chun-Li actually  _ squealed _ like a little girl as they listened intently. They looked back, just as they saw Alexei standing up, and bending Seth over the edge of the tub.

As they watched, Alexei shoved himself forward, spearing his cock inside of Seth’s gaping pussy. His thrusts made the tub’s water splash and slop over the edges as he stirred her insides up, a clear bulge visible in Seth’s body as she was used as nothing more than a sex toy on legs by the vengeful boy. His hands were wrapped around her neck, and for a moment Seth regretted her near-perfect construction. Perhaps if she’d been just human and needed to breathe, she’d have been granted the mercy of passing out. Instead, Alexei’s hands left clear prints wrung around her neck as he crashed into from behind over and over and she mewled like a bred cow, fat tits bouncing as water trickled off her shapely form. 

Shutting the door behind them, Cammy cocked an eyebrow at Chun-Li, curious.

“Do you think that evil bitch will even survive? I’ve never seen Master so angry before?” She sounded breathless and impressed.

Chun-Li waved one had dismissively, her spiked bracelet glinting in the late evening’s late.

“She’ll be lucky if she does. But really, who gives a shit?”

Much later, as Alexei sat down to eat, Cammy politely inquired as to where Seth was. Alexei just snorted as he began helping himself to a pile of potatoes, applying far too much butter to possibly be healthy.

“She wouldn’t stop whining about her broken Tandem device or whatever it’s called, so I threw the bitch out back with the garbage.  _ She _ can sleep outside for now, until I want her again. Now, let’s eat up!”

Outside, Seth had finally, mercifully fallen unconscious. Even as she rested, as much as a being like her who didn’t truly require sleep could rest, her mind was racing with strange new thoughts. Like a computer virus, Seth had been completely written by the power of Alexei’s cock and come. Like Cammy, Chun-Li, Sakura and countless more women to come, she thought about only one thing from now on, even as her body adapted to the strange new changes being forced on it, a kind of synthetic breeding process taking place in her artificial cunt.

Seth had once been part of a project to create a perfect warrior. Now, she was nothing more than a perfectly broken, slutty, jizz-gulping brain-fucked pregnant bitch. It seemed Project DESCENDANT was more than she could handle, and the only skills she’d copied from Chun-Li and Cammy had revolved how to be the best little cock-warmer she could, skills that would no doubt be put to the test many times in the days and weeks to come.

Assuming she lasted that long.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Family Reunion

**Pint-Sized Psycho Power**

**Chapter 4**

**Family Reunion**

Nearly two months had passed since Doll Unit Zero, more commonly called Seth and now nearly exclusively called ‘servant’ by Alexei and the women who lived with him, arrived at the boy’s home in Japan. As usual Alexei was enjoying a full breakfast of crepes piled high with chocolate and strawberries that Chun-Li had made for him before leaving to run a number of errands. Aside from the pleasures of the flesh he so often helped himself to with the women, a big breakfast was still perhaps Alexei’s favorite thing in the world, after so long spent in captivity.

Happily tucking into his second plate, the growing young boy looked up from the table as Seth herself walked into the room. Already unrecognizable to her creators in her new female form, Seth had changed even more in the time since she’d met Alexei; the boy often had a transformative effect on the women in his life. Her greyish skin was sheathed in a tight black dress, cut like a maid outfit with a white apron and matching lacy trim, but so high on her thick thighs and low on her massive bust as to be fit only for the most specialized strippers or pornographic performers. It was something Cammy had picked out for the former would-be perfect weapon, and Alexei found it suited her perfectly.

“Ah, Master Alexei.” Seth’s voice had changed as well, her tone more proper and distinctly submissive but with a rich undertone that spoke to her arousal. Underneath her apron was the softest hint of a bump, not her Tanden Engine-which was long since broken-but the baby Alexei had somehow put inside the not quite human woman.

Alexei spared her a glance, an almost comically large slice of pancakes on the end of his fork poised before his face. From beneath the table, there came a loud series of wet  _ schluurping  _ sounds. Neither Alexei or Seth had to glance down to know the other occupant of the house, former Delta Red and current knocked up boy-fucked slut, Cammy White, was on her knees with her face buried in Alexei’s groin. That might have explained Alexei’s lack of interest at this unexpected intrusion, as he waited for Seth to continue, merely grunting at her by way of response, as Cammy continued to suck his cock, her tongue lolling out to lick against his orange-sized balls. While he was wearing a bright blue t-shirt, his lower half was completely naked, oversized boxers tugged down to the floor by Cammy, who had been nearly as hungry as Alexei.

“You have a visitor, Alexei. A white woman I’ve never seen before, asking for you by name.”

That was a bit surprising-aside from Cammy, white women were in short supply even given this city’s propensity for attracting tourists. Alexei’s eyes showed a cute expression of confusion as he idly rocked his hips, his cock seeming to stir deep within Cammy’s depths and fucking up the very bottom of her stomach.

“Well...uh, show her in I guess.” Alexei wondered who it could possibly be. If Seth had never seen them before, they’d likely never been to the house, which meant Alexei probably hadn’t met them either. Who even knew who he was, to say nothing of where he lived? Someone from Chun-Li or Cammy’s former office perhaps, finally deciding to investigate what had made two such fine agents retire? 

He didn’t have long to wait, as Seth left the room to usher in their unexpected guest. Whatever or whomever Alexei had been expecting, it was not the woman who walked in a few moments later. 

The first thing Alexei noticed was this woman’s height, which was only accentuated by her dark purple heels. She was taller than any woman he’d seen before, except for Seth and Alexei wasn’t quite sure the former Doll Unit counted anyway. Her hair was a strange silver color, which matched her blue eyes in intensity. Her face was sharp-featured, with strong high cheekbones and a slender, aristocratic nose. Alexei, for all of his appetites and habits which were outside the norm for a boy his age, was still unused to a lot of the adult world but he knew someone from the upper classes when he saw them.

While her facial features, strong make-up, with purple eyeshadow, a dark purple shade of lipstick, and mascara that accentuated her eyelashes until they resembled the wings of a butterfly were all decidedly feminine, her clothes were at odds. She wore a kind of suit jacket in grey with thin purple pinstripes, with two rows of buttons (Alexei assumed one was just for fun? Adult clothes were weird) on her front, all of which were undone except for the bottom. The reason why was obvious, or rather reasons. This woman had the largest pair of breasts Alexei had ever seen, even compared with how fat and round Chun-Li and Cammy’s were, now in the late stages of their pregnancy.

“Hello, Alexei. I’m Isabella Valentine though you can call me Ivy.” Her voice was rich and surprisingly deep, her cultured tones paired with a wicked yet playful undercurrent. Beneath her jacket was a tight, matching pencil skirt that had a small, thin and obviously for decoration red belt, that seemed businesslike but nonetheless could not hide the curves of her ass, visible even from the front as she stood with her arms crossed, her hands in purple leather gloves and gripping her elbows tightly, which had the benefit of pushing her already massive jugs up that much higher.

For some reason, Alexei found himself blushing as he responded. It was not a reaction he was used to having, even when around some of the most beautiful and sexy women on the planet.

“H-hello, Ivy. How did...who are you?” His eyes were staring at her chest, at the sheer mountainous expanse of cleavage she had on display. It was clear the tall woman wasn’t wearing a bra, and even as she took small, composed breaths, her huge tits jiggled and shook inside her suit as though they might spill forth at any moment. If her jacket had been cut any lower, her areolas would have been visible for all to see, and as it was, the delicious line of flesh her breasts made as they were _ squeezed _ together inside her tight jacket was mouth-watering and hard for Alexei to tear his eyes away from. Already, his grey eyes were the size of dinner plates as he beheld this strange woman, whose massive bust, tiny midsection and hips that seemed to explode out of her waist made her seem like a fertility figure come to life.

“How did I know you were here? Believe me, it wasn’t easy. But a woman of my age and resources can usually find the answers to any question she has, given enough time. I’m your mother, after a fashion.”

Alexei started in his seat, which drew a startled  _ glurrch _ from Cammy, his cock shifting inside and stirring her insides up. With her face smashed into his hairless pelvis and the scent of his virile balls practically rotting her mind, Cammy had missed the conversation going on just above her. 

“My...mother!? But...how?”

Ivy tittered at the boy’s reaction and at Cammy’s, seeming to be aware of the other woman’s presence without needing to glance. 

“The long and short of it, my boy, is that I donated my genetic material to Shadaloo, for them to use as part of their project. Though I confess I don’t know if they used an actual surrogate-probably one of their Dolls-, or some sort of embryonic tube. In any event, my...unique physical nature,”

Alexei assumed she was talking about her sex on legs body, though there were other unusual qualities about her. He realized that aside from their hair, they had other things in common like the shape, if not color, of their eyes, he and Ivy had a very similar pallor to their skin.

“Was a perfect match for Mr. Bison’s own special attributes. But then-” Her eyes flashed, and for just a moment, Alexei felt the absurd need to apologize. Something about her nature reminded him of a stern teacher-and Alexei had never so much as seen the inside of a classroom to actually have a point of reference.

“Those  _ bastards _ had the gall to hide you from me. My own son. Oh, I never thought I’d be the typical mother,” 

Ivy began to walk around the room, though  _ strut _ might have been a better word. Her steps were small and lady-like, but the way her chest bounced and her ass jiggled in her tight skirt was positively sinful.

“But I still deserved the chance to see you. That had been part of our deal, though I should have known an organization like Shadaloo wouldn’t have upheld their side of things. At first, I honestly thought their program had failed, but then I began hearing things. I had never truly given up hope, and being of a curious nature, I decided to discover the truth one way or another. So now I am here, for two reasons.”

Alexei was speechless for a moment, which was new for him. He had always wondered about the truth of his origins, though Chun-Li and Cammy had told him a little about what they knew. M. Bison sounded like no one he’d ever want anything to do with, so Alexei had ignored that side of his heritage and without knowing the smallest bit about his mother, he’d been forced not to think about that as well. 

Before he could ask about Ivy’s reasons for being here, the tall woman leaned down, tilting her head under the table. She chuckled a bit at what she saw, though her voice made it clear she was merely confirming what she’d already suspected. Alexei simply stared at her breasts, which were in even greater danger of falling free from her jacket at this new angle.

“I thought as much.” Ivy stood up, her back ramrod straight, chest seeming to be stuck out without even having to contort her posture at all. She seemed to exude pure sex appeal without even trying.

“I’m assuming the baby in that blonde wench’s womb is yours, my child? And in the rather...brutish maidservant you have as well?” Ivy cocked her head to one side, her hair falling in front of one of her piercing blue eyes, the other seeming to study Alexei like he was the most interesting boy in the world.

Alexei nodded, finally placing his fork down with slightly trembling hands. He hadn’t even realized he’d still been holding it. 

“Yes, I...I did that.” It seemed a strange way to describe the situation, which in itself was far from normal. Yet Alexei found himself put off his stride by Ivy in a way he hadn’t felt before. Even Seth’s unexpected appearance and challenge hadn’t thrown him this much.

Ivy was quiet, her face revealing nothing but seemingly in deep thought. Finally she smiled at Alexei, a small gesture without teeth that still seemed quite warm coming from the somewhat chilly woman.

“Well, then that answers my second question. Yes, I think you’ll do quite nicely. You see, I want a baby of my own, a true child of my own body, carried in my womb. But part of the reason I only donated an egg to Shadaloo is that I’ve never encountered a man I deemed worthy of breeding with me, and I have known many men in my life. Not even M. Bison seemed up to the task...though he was close. But you, Alexei, I think you might be my only chance. My  _ perfect _ chance.”

For the first time since Ivy had appeared, Alexei had a firmer grasp on the situation. With all her somewhat archaic speech, with an English accent similar to Cammy’s though somewhat more...refined, the impossibly busty woman was now well and truly speaking Alexei’s language.

He stood up, pushing his chair back from the table and incidentally pulling his cock out of Cammy’s throat. The oxygen deprived pregnant woman slid to the floor, her face flushed and exhausted from serving as Alexei’s personal cock warmer for so long, a contented expression fading away to exhaustion on her face.

“Yes, I think so too...mom.” Alexei said, a somewhat cheeky smirk on his face. 

Ivy merely beamed at him, letting out a slight whistle of approval as she saw his cock, standing tall and proud, slick with Cammy’s saliva. Much as Alexei himself had grown a little taller and broader since he’d first been freed from his lab, his already monstrous dick had grown as well. It was now well over thirty inches long, and resembled nothing so much as an enormous club of dick that seemed thicker than most people’s biceps and longer than an arm. For the first time Ivy’s composure slipped for just a second, and she blushed much as Alexei had earlier, twin spots of red appearing on her flawless cheeks.

“Well, it’s already been so long since they took you from me, my boy. Let’s not waste anymore time.” Ivy declared with the same kind of natural authority that Alexei often used himself.

Her hand reached out and wrapped around one of his wrists, her grip gentle yet firm. Like Alexei, she seemed to be stronger than she looked. Without a single moment’s notice, she turned on her heel and began walking briskly. Alexei didn’t resist in the slightest, especially not once he got a close view of her ass bouncing and rocking from side to side in her skirt. With their height difference and Ivy’s hurried, long strides, he caught the slightest glimpse of the bottom of her full, luscious ass cheeks.

Alexei’s life ever since leaving the lab had been one of leisure, learning and nearly unbound physical pleasure, a fantasy come true for nearly any one. But now, something told him he was about to have his best day yet. To imagine, he had a mother, of a sort, and she was some insane stacked, bimbo-titted  _ slut _ who wanted to get fucked by her own son! Well, he was only too happy to oblige.

Like the woman of wealth and status that she obviously was, Alexei heard Ivy speak to Seth as they moved through the house quickly.

“My son and I are  _ not _ to be disturbed. We have quite a lot of catching up to do, and it will take a very long while indeed..

A short while later, Alexei was laying on the soft mattress in the master bedroom. He had tossed his t-shirt aside and was completely naked, cock poised upwards like a conquering spear, the pale skin of his body showing slight muscle definition in contrast to his otherwise hairless, youthful form. Above him Ivy squatted lewdly, gently pushing Alexei’s chest until he was fully prone. Her hands slowly pulled at her gloves, and her soon bare fingernails roamed over Alexei’s body, feeling every inch of him, the trace of visible veins around his wrists and biceps, the slender lines of his chest muscles, down to his lightly defined abs, before tantalizingly running along his raised, prominent hip bones.

With a smirk that mirrored one Alexei wore himself, Ivy undid her jacket’s single button (given her chest’s astonishing size, it was unlikely she  _ could _ button it all the way up), and her tits surged forward, free of the confining jacket. Ivy shrugged her way out of the pinstriped garment, revealing her pale, full impossibly perfect breasts in all their well-shaped gravity defying glory. Alexei watched, spellbound, as she continued to undress and he was every bit as impressed with her body as women so often were with his own breathtaking endowment.

_ Ziiiip! _

Ivy undid her skirt, shimmying her way out of it, having to rock her hips side to side. Her thick thighs gave way to well-defined but smaller calves, her entire body seeming to alternate between an elegant slender nature and pronounced, hyper-sexual womanly curves.

“You’re so lucky to come from such good stock, Alexei. Truly, we’re quite a pair and now, you get to enjoy  _ allll _ of this~” Ivy ran her hands down her body, cupping her enormous breasts and lifting one up to her mouth. Her long pink tongue darted out of her mouth, quickly running over her puffy nipple and smooth, dark pink areola in a lewd display. She was wearing nothing but a pair of tiny black lacy underwear, riding high on her hips and barely covering her puffy, dripping wet pussy. 

“Your own mother’s perfect body, and it’s all for you. Most men would kill for such an opportunity.” Ivy said, her voice a seductive, almost hypnotic whisper. Alexei believed her boast, his cock throbbing in arousal with almost painful intensity.

With practiced agility that would put experienced strippers to shame, Ivy lifted one leg off the bed, her surprisingly dainty feet still wrapped up in her elegant heels. Pivoting, she turned around with her weight on one leg, facing the other way and thus presenting her massive, able to feed a family of five ass in all its pale, firm yet high and tight glory to Alexei. Her thong was positively eaten up by the massive cheeks, barely visible as the twin hills of ass bounced against each other even with this slow and smooth movement.

“Let me show you exactly what you’re gonna get, my big, handsome boy.” Ivy said, looking over her shoulder at Alexei. She traced her tongue across her plump, dark lips, sighing deeply in arousal.

As Alexei watched, completely captivated, Ivy began to twerk for the young boy, working every sensual curve in her mature, impossibly sculpted frame. Her hips wiggled from side to side in smooth, sinuous motions, like an exaggerated hula dancer. Even from behind, Alexei could see her huge breasts bounce and shake, crashing up and down as she moved her body.

_ Clap! Clap! Clap! _

Ivy’s fat asscheeks were slapping against one another as she bounced her body up and down in a hypnotizing display of flesh. The tall woman's legs were tense, attractive lean muscles on display as she worked every inch of her body, from her tapered waist and slender shoulders to her lean back muscles and enormous, jiggly ass. She rocked from side to side and then up and down, her ass practically flying this way and that, twerking for Alexei’s pleasure. She ran her arms up her body, touseling her silver bobbed hair, her eyes full of lust as she gazed back at Alexei.

For nearly ten minutes the young boy watched as his own mother shook her ass like a bitch in heat for him. Her display was at once well measured and showed a kind of discipline of the body that would make most athletes jealous, while also displaying raw animalistic instincts. This was clearly a display of Ivy’s sex appeal not just to turn Alexei on, but to show plainly and clearly that there was no one more worthy of being bred by him than Ivy herself, the ultimate pinnacle of female sexuality.

Slowly, Ivy wound her display to a halt, easily twisting her body again and spinning with a grace that woman six inches shorter than her might have found difficult. Facing Alexei again, she smiled openly, her eyes beaming with wanton lust. 

“Now then...let me show you just how good your momma can make you feel.” Ivy’s complete lack of shame only highlighted the sordid nature of the situation, a lewd atmosphere that she obviously reveled in. 

With one quick motion, Ivy pushed her thong to one side, revealing her dripping pussy lips as she positioned herself directly above Alexei’s cock. Her skin was smooth and without the slightest hint of a blemish or imperfection, her bright pink pussy standing out against her otherwise porcelain skin.

Ivy moved like a striking snake while Alexei’s eyes drank in the sight of her body. In a blur, her hands reached down with sudden speed, gently grasping the boy’s ankles and pushing them up and back. He felt strangely vulnerable in this new position, even with the tip of his cock pressed lightly against Ivy’s pussy.

Something wordless passed between the two of them as they locked eyes, while Ivy slowly ground herself against his bulbous prick helmet. While Ivy’s body towered over Alexei, his cock seemed simply too large for her tight pussy, with his purple bulging bellend larger than most men’s fists. Ivy didn’t seem intimidated in the least, however, and Alexei realized he’d never quite seen a woman like this before, utterly in control of a situation that had stunned people like Cammy and Chun-Li, the World’s Strongest Woman, into shocked silence.

But Ivy was made of stronger, or perhaps just sluttier, stuff.

** _WHAM._ **

"Ah...huuuwahh!" Ivy moaned as she slammed her body down on Alexei's massive cock, her body stretching obscenely. His girth seemed to tent out her torso as her ass crashed down into his lap, the statuesque woman having impaled her tight wet pussy all the way on his cock in a single lewd squatting motion. A clear column could be seen through Ivy’s body as she fucked herself down to the balls of Alexei’s massive cock, clearly in control in this powerful, crouched amazon position.

“F-fuck.” Ivy said, her face flushed breathing labored Platinum dangled in front of her face as Alexei let out a slight gasp of pleasure beneath her, suddenly feeling his entire length being almost actively  _ sucked _ by Ivy’s tight, grasping, hungry pussy.

“That’s fucking  **big.** ” Ivy didn’t sound as intimidated or flabbergasted as other women had in the past. She simply sounded impressed, almost swooning in a rare display of non-sardonic pleasure for the busty woman. Even as her eyes crossed from the sudden intrusion, her mind nearly short-circuited as the weight and hardness of her own son’s cock moved in her body, forcing her pussy to gape obscenely and pushing past her cervix with astounding ease. 

Still, while Ivy had to take some time to adjust, she did so quickly, and with relish. Her dark painted lips turned upwards as she glanced down at Alexei, who was struggling to see past the enormous hills of her tits to see her icy eyes. She chuckled low and deep, a noblewoman’s sense of laughter that actually sent pleasing vibrations through Alexei’s cock, he was rammed so deep inside of her.

“Now just relax, my big strong stud of a boy. Enjoy mommy’s tight, perfect  _ cunt.” _

Ivy began to fuck herself down on Alexei’s cock, keeping his legs tented upwards at a severe but not painful angle. She controlled each motion of their lewd, incestous coupling, riding his cock with smooth, slick motons, her pussy being churned up by the massive cock. Her hips and ass settled against his lap heavily over and over again, the bed creaking beneath the (relatively) heavier weight of her body against Alexei’s slight frame.

_ Wham! Wham! Wham! _

Ivy’s breathing was quickened, her face flushed as her body was forced to take more cock than she’d ever thought possible. Unlike all the women Alexei had been with previously, Ivy Valentine knew how to handle a dick-occassionaly more than one, as the situation called for it-and though she’d never seen one quite so large, she was more than capable of rising to the challenge. 

Alexei remained mostly still as Ivy rode his cock like a champion, barely stirring his hips inside her. The slightest motion of her pistoning hips sent waves of pleasure through the entire length of his cock, and his small feet were stiff as Ivy bounced up and down on his gargantuan manhood. Ivy leaned over him, covering his body from view with her own mature, MILFy body. Their bodies were joined together in the most primal, crude way possible, and Ivy slowly ground herself against the base of Alexei’s cock, her pussy dripping over his hairless crotch and massive, smooth balls.

As Ivy continued slamming herself up and down on his cock, she bent at the waist, contorting her body as she held her face close to Alexei’s.

“Fuck, you fill me up so fucking good! I’ve waited my entire life, hundreds of years to have a child and to find the world’s perfect cock. Who would have thought my own child would be the one to please me so? I’m gonna milk every inch of your cock until these big fat balls are drained Alexei. I can’t wait to feel you filling my tight little cunt up with your hot, nasty spunk.”

Alexei tilted his own face forward and Ivy moaned as their lips met in a passionate, sloppy kiss. Alexei’s mouth opened wide as Ivy controlled the lewd, saliva-swapping kiss, pressing her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the taste of his own slender pink tongue. Alexei bit lightly at her plump lower lip and Ivy cooed, her eyelashes fluttering sensually as she slurped at his lips, happily swallowing his spittle. Their bodies worked against each other with a slow trickle of sweat beading down their backs as Ivy’s massive tits were flattened against Alexei’s firm yet small chest, even as they continued their crass, messy make-out.

Eventually, Ivy broke the kiss, hands still firm on Alexei’s ankles. She made a show of blowing bubbles with his spit before eventually gulping it down, her voice dripping with sinful intensity.

“Fuck I love the way you taste, my boy. I can’t wait to lick you all over, and slurp on those fat nasty sperm-tanks of yours. Ah, my pussy is dripping just at the thought of it!”

“Ah...Ivy, m-mother, you’re so nasty!” Alexei said, still a bit shocked at the whole situation, but not bothered by it in the least. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Showing impressive flexibility of her own, Ivy bent down, her huge tits absolutely burying Alexei’s face as she continued to slam herself up and down on his dick. Alexei licked and slurped at her enormous breasts, sucking on her engorged nipples in a twisted obscene parody of a mother and child.

“That’s it, just like that, Alexei, good boy.” Ivy hissed, her breath coming in strained, raspy gasps. For all her control of this situation and how she contorted Alexei’s body to practically serve as her own living sex toy, his cock was nearly enough to make her lose all control simply from how deep he was lodged inside of her, every inch of it spreading her pussy wide and sending lightning bolts of ecstasy racing up and down her spine. Still, she kept up her pace, getting faster and faster, tits bouncing and jiggling wildly in Alexei’s face.

“Suck on those big fat tits, just like that. Lick me all over, just like that. Fuck I can feel you hitting the back of my womb, you’ve absolutely busted my pussy wide open!” She cooed over Alexei like the world’s proudest mother.

Alexei was experiencing a new and strangely pleasurable kind of sex, content to lay back and enjoy the ride. There was a strange kind of contentment in all the physical delights Ivy’s pussy was giving him, and he was happy to close his eyes and feast on those enormous milky whitejugs while Ivy did the work, whispering lewdness that filled the room as her own delight threatened to overtake her. She only got faster, her eyes flashing with a hunger that bordered on manic intensity.

_ WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! _

Finally, with a high-pitched moan that was oddly cute and almost feminine from the bottom of Alexei’s throat, the boy thrust his hips upward just a bit. Firmly docked inside his own mother’s cunt as his pleasure boiled over and he began to come. He moaned and groaned into her fat tits as Ivy kept riding him, laughing to herself in pleasure.

“Ah, fuck yes that’s it Alexei! Come for me, give it all to me, fill me up with your hot thick load! Come inside mommy’s fucking pussy, show me how much jizz you’ve got in those huge fucking balls!” Her posh accent was in direct contrast to her gutter speech and nasty whore attitude, and it only served to push Alexei to new heights of arousal and pleasure.

“Kuh-cominnng!” Alexei said, his voice muffled by Ivy’s magnificent tits, each of them larger by far than his own head. Only his platinum hair, tousled from rubbing against the pillow and sticky with sweat, could be seen beneath Ivy’s chest. Above him, Ivy was having her orgasm, shuddering in place as her ass wiggled and ground into Alexei’s crotch. His cock was practically  _ blasting _ jizz deep inside her baby bag now, filling her up and then some, every inch of her fucked open womb and the over two feet deep fuck-trench Alexei had dug into Ivy’s stretched pussy.

_ Spllrt! Spllrt! Spllrt! _

“I’m coming! More, baby, more! Paint my fucking pussy white with your come!” Ivy screamed, throwing her head back, eyes pointed at the ceiling as she had one of the strongest orgasms of her life. Alexei’s jizz soon burst forth from Ivy’s twat, even as her pussy gripped him tightly, barely wanting to let a single drop spill out.

After nearly five full minutes of having Alexei drain his balls inside her, Ivy slowly withdrew. Rising to her full height, she stepped up off the bed as Alexei’s cock slapped down against his own chest, dripping with her own juices and a few last thick dribbles of his spunk.

“Ahh, huh...fuck.” Ivy whispered, stumbling off the bed though managing to catch herself in time before she fell. Even with how huge Alexei’s cock was, a veritable battering ram of hard dick, and how thoroughly she’d fucked herself onto it like a woman happily impaling herself on an executioner's spike. She was sweaty, face flushed bright red in contrast to her normal pallor and her legs felt wobbly as though she’d just sprinted for a considerable distance.

But she wasn’t done yet, not by the proverbial mile.

“Hah...that was amazing.” Alexei said, for once in a state of awe after his massive orgasm, as opposed to simply pleased satisfaction. As he watched, slowly trying to prop himself up on his forearms, Ivy climbed back onto the bed with smooth grace. She twisted around Alexei, lifting her leg and giving him a spectacular view of her ass. Grabbing his cock by the base, she let out a happy little sigh, fondling the bottom of his shaft and rubbing his enormous, sweaty balls.

“Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet.” Ivy said, tongue sliding around her lips. In this new reverse cowgirl position, Ivy slammed herself back down on Alexei’s cock.

“Oooh-wahhh!” Her eyes rolled around in her head, tongue sticking out of her mouth in a slightly dazed but obviously overjoyed expression. Alexi simply leaned back as Ivy worked her hips with renewed vigor, and if anything she was riding him harder than before. The sight of her ass flying up and down as she fucked herself deep onto his cock was almost hypnotic, and soon the sound of Ivy’s fat ass clapping filled the room and probably the house beyond.

_ Whap! Whap! Whap! _

“Oh fuck that cock is good, Alexei! If only I had found you sooner-you’d never have needed to bother with any of those other little peasant sluts! Not when you have this perfect, fat piece of ass mommy to fuck you good and drain those big fat pre-teen balls of yours.” 

Ivy’s usual aristocratic expression was twisted up with pleasure, giving her a lewd, debauched air as she fucked herself balls-deep on her son’s massive cock, her thighs spread wide. Her calves were tense, muscles sticking out as she worked her fat ass up and down, milking Alexei’s dick for all she was worth. Which, as her son could attest to, was more than he’d even imagined. Her hands tangled up in her messy silver bob, showing the slender nape of her neck as her body sensually stretched and writhed before Alexei, every inch of her body a lusty display that most men could only hope to dream of, and was now for Alexei’s personal pleasure only.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” Alexei moaned, unable to believe how strong Ivy’s pussy was gripping him, even as his own jizz squirted out with every thrust, only making room for another coming second load deep in her womb.

Ivy leaned forward a bit, going almost horizontal on the bed as she continued to drive her ass up and down, her pussy squelching around Alexei’s hard cock. Her breasts hung heavy and low, draping over the soft sheets as she crouched, bracing herself on her forearms and legs. She wiggled her hips from side to side as her ass shook and jiggled, practically twerking for Alexei all over again as she rode every inch of that cock with almost maddened enthusiasm.

“I’m coming, Alexei! Your big fat hard cock is making your mommy come like a dirty bitch!” Spittle flew from Ivy’s perfect lips as she had another orgasm, her first one seeming to have opened the floodgates in her body. Every thrust down onto her son’s cock only drove her more wild, and rare spots of color formed in her pale body as she grew ever more heated. Sweat trickled down her back as she squeezed Alexei’s shaft, working him with expert skill.

With a grunt Alexei joined Ivy in another orgasm, balls tight against her dripping pussy and red, engorged clit. Ivy’s fervor only grew, eyes wide and pupils shrunk to pinpricks ,her continued squats now closer to practically jumping up and down on his cock hard enough to make the bed squeak and rock on its legs.

“Fuck yessss!~” Ivy yelled, grabbing her tits as her orgasms exploded in her mind and pussy like a chain of demolitions. The fat jugs puffed out around her fingers as she felt Alexei pump enough sperm inside her pussy to make her stomach swell out even further, as though she were in the middle of a very heavy pregnancy.

With surprising speed for someone coming their brains out, Ivy pulled up, releasing Alexei’s cock from the wet confines of her pussy. Her asscheeks clamped down around his cock, grinding him in the tight, muscled embrace as his orgasm continued. Alexei muttered and groaned about what a ‘dirty slut’ and ‘hot piece of MILF ass’ Ivy was, while she used her shaking, clapping, twerking asscheeks to wring more spunk out of his cock. 

The hot, tacky liquid shot up like water from a broken fire hydrant, splattering all over Ivy’s sumptuous asscheeks. She was soon glazed in the stuff, with pools of jizz even leaking into the skin of her lower back and the little dimples that stood out there, her entire body practically a tailor-made walking target for thick, creamy loads of ball batter. Ivy and Alexei panted and moaned as he continued to drain his balls over her, the pair lost in their passions like nothing more than rutting animals.

As they slowly came to their senses, or as much as they could so drained and yet still both almost painfully aroused, Ivy looked back at Alexei. Her teeth worried at her lower lip, her face sending an obvious yet still effective plea for more. 

“And now, dear Lex,” Alexei felt a strange stirring in his heart at the nickname, his pace quickening even as his jizz-covered cock twitched with renewed lust.

“I want you to show me what you’re made of. Prove that you’re not just a son of my superior womb, but also that you’re the only one fit to be my mate...forever.”

In seconds, Alexei was on top of Ivy, and it was the mature woman who had her legs pushed back, with her knees next to her head, arms pinned down beneath her own lithe legs. Alexei looked down at her with the same kind of aggression on his face that Chun-Li and all the others had seen so many times before, the same lust, but something else too, a kind of primal passion that he was all too willing to give in to.

** _WHAM!_ **

With a single thrust, Alexei slammed his cock deep inside Ivy’s pussy, using the leverage of his new position to make her entire body shudder with pleasure. His arms were wrapped tight around her back, keeping their bodies locked together in a sinful mother and child embrace as his small body pistoned up and down, the smooth muscles of his back and ass clenched tight. That single first thrust was enough to make Ivy shudder, her mouth opening in a wordless scream, but Alexei didn’t stop there.

** _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ **

“Ah...fucking  _ shit!” _ Ivy cried out, thrashing her head from side to side.

“You’re gonna blow my back out, you hung little brute! You nasty,  _ sexy _ young boy~!”

Ivy continued babbling, screaming out at how good it felt for Alexei to ‘blow her fucking back out’ and how she felt like she was burning up from how good, hard and  _ deep _ he was fucking her. Hard as it was to believe, she was simply trying to stay sane, but that was a far secondary concern to staying conscious. Alexei was fucking her so hard she worried the mattress might give way beneath them, but Ivy simply didn’t want to miss a minute due to something as trivial as blacking out from the sheer overwhelming mind melting sensation of it all.

Alexei looked up at her, her eyes mad with lust and drool openly leaking down her elegant chin. Her tits were in his way, bouncing and rippling, but he didn’t mind so much, finding them the perfect complement to this view of his well and truly fucked mother’s beautiful face. Tears of joy were making her mascara trickle down her face, looking like a well-used whore as Alexei’s thrusts made her entire body shake and ripple.

“That’s right, mom, now it’s your turn to really get  **fucked** . Take that big fat cock like the incestous bitch you are. Who would have thought my mother would turn out to be a dirty little slut for a big fat boy cock, coming her brains out on her own son’s cock! What a nasty fucking cunt you are! Time to give you some ‘tough love,’  _ mommy _ **!” ** Flecks of foam spotted the corner of Alexei’s mouth as he rutted into his mother, knowing the only person enjoying him dominating her like this more than him was Ivy herself.

** _WHAM!_ **

** _WHAM!_ **

** _WHAM!_ **

One of Alexei’s small grasping hands snaked around from Ivy’s back, finding one of her enormous breasts and practically mauling it, his grip surprisingly strong on her supple, firm skin. Ivy would-and indeed had-killed certain men for groping her so roughly but when it was Alexei, her wonderful dear stud of a boy, what choice did she have? It was clear Alexei was taking complete control of the situation, much as Ivy in her own twisted maternal feelings wanted him to.

“I’m fucking coming!” Ivy yelled, screaming her head off as Alexei pounded her harder and harder. Soon her eyes had nearly glazed over, and she looked down at Alexei with a glassy-eyed stare, even as her pussy squirted out hot salty juices in orgasm around his conquering, thrusting cock.

“Please, come inside me again, Alexei, I’m  _ begging _ you! Knock me up properly, I want to feel my own son’s sperm getting me pregnant. Fuck my own grandchild into my cunt!”

Spurred on by her lewd words and completely depraved air, Alexei's other hand gripped the sheets roughly, unleashing thrust after thrust into his mother’s vulnerable, battered womb. His cock was reshaping her to be a better fucktoy for him and even as her hands ran across his back, lightly raking his pale skin with her fingernails, it was proving too much for him to resist. In a strange kind of harmony, Ivy’s words rang out in the room in time with Alexei’s thrusts, as her constant orgasms sent sinful vibrations through his cock and her lewd, filthy speech pushed him over the edge.

“Make-”

_ WHAM _

“Mommy”

** _WHAM!_ **

“your  _ bitch!❤️️ _ ”

** _WHAMWHAMWHAMWHAMWHAM_ **

Alexei arched his body up, pressing his lips against Ivy’s in a rough kiss as his balls grew tight. The massive, sperm-filled orbs began to clench as his cock throbbed, shooting load after load deep inside Ivy’s pussy. Even as she moaned, delirious, around his tongue as his mouth worked against her hungrily, and Ivy happily swallowed his spit as her brain was turned into so much mush by her son’s glorious cock.

Ivy’s moans turned to hyperventilating gasps and choked screams as she continued to come, knowing she was definitely getting pregnant by her son, used like an inbred whore. A noblewoman of her status and power, getting fucked rotten by her own child who wasn’t even old enough to shave yet had a cock that would put an elephant to shame. If she had the sense to articulate her feelings, she would have summed them up as intense affection, lust, and a twisted sense of pride.

Alexei merely grunted and groaned in time with his thrusts, and by the time he pulled out of his mother’s dripping snatch, she looked like she was nine months pregnant and carrying twins. He crouched above her, straddling her body like she was his defeated captive, and jerked his hard cock furiously. Thick, pungent ropes of jizz shot out, covering her perfect tits in a lattice of off-white spunk, filling the space between those massive tits with his come like a woman catching rainwater in buckets, before finally pointing his cocktip at her face and shooting his last few enormous shots of sperm all over Ivy’s beautiful, blank-eyed face. While Ivy hadn’t fully passed out, it was clear her brain was losing the ability to truly process what was going on, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying herself one bit.

Soon Ivy was on her knees as Alexei stood, leaning against the sweat-stained bed. His truncheon of a cock was currently getting a thorough polishing by Ivy’s huge, perfect tits as she looked up at him, eyelashes fluttering like a teenage ingenue. She pumped up and down with her tits, her hands squeezing them firmly as she cooed over her son’s mammoth endowment.

“Oh, Alexei, you’re the perfect son. Only you could fuck your mommy so good and hard. I can’t wait till you knock me up again~” As she spoke, her eyes seemed to fill with bright pink hearts. Ivy punctuated her words with long licks of her tongue on Alexei’s sweaty cock, kissing her way up from the slightly greasy base to his engorged helmet, tasting the own depths of her pussy there. Her tongue flicked along his piss-slit, diving in and making her heart thrill at the pungent, virile taste before she pulled back, smacking her lips greedily.

“From now on, my children- _ your _ children-shall only be girls. Having another boy now would be pointless, when I already have the best male heir and breeding partner anyone could ever hope for.”

Before Alexei could respond, Ivy opened her mouth wide, practically unhinging her jaw as she swallowed his cock nearly halfway in a single hungry motion of her head and neck. Bobbing her face up and down like some chicken-headed slut, Ivy was slurping and moaning her way along Alexeis’ shaft, her soft vocalizations as delighted as though she were eating the most delicious thing she’d ever tasted. Indeed, it was quite likely she  _ was,  _ as the practiced slut used her face as no more than a hole for her son’s pleasure, letting drool slide down his shaft as her lipstick left clear dark rings along his impossibly girthy cock.

Ivy’s hands held onto Alexei’s cute little ass as she rocked her mouth up and down, her eyes looking up at him with happy, eager submission. While she was a world class cocksucker, swallowing just over two feet of Alexei’s dick with loud, obscene wet noises like someone trying to bury a log inside a swamp, it was clear Alexei was too large for her by herself. It was even more obvious what she really wanted him to do about it and Alexei was happy to be the good obedient son and oblige her.

“ _ Glurckkk!”  _ Ivy’s expression was twisted into a nasty blowjob face as Alexei began skullfucking her, bouncing her face off his crotch as his cock plunged in and out of the depths of her throat over and over again. His balls were a blur, bouncing against her chin as her sweaty forehead crashed into his pelvis repeatedly, her hair sticking to her own matted scalp as he used her like a living sextoy. 

“Ah fuck, you really can’t get enough cock, can you mom?” Alexei asked, his hands forming a deathgrip on Ivy’s head as his cock hilted into her throat over and over again.

“Gllach, glacch, glllch!” Ivy’s nasty choking sounds couldn’t hide how much she was enjoying this. Her hands were holding onto Alexei for dear life, and she wrapped her arms tight around his lower body, locking them in this lewd position as he thrust into her faster and faster. Her beautiful, stained face was buried in his crotch, and Ivy’s eyes soon crossed stupidly. Her juices squirted out onto the floor beneath her knees, legs spread as she came herself half brain dead just from getting her tonsils fucked into her stomach by her son’s massive cock.

When he finally reached the brink and buried himself so thoroughly it seemed he’d almost cram his massive balls in IVy’s stretched gob as well, she was too far gone. Eyes rolling up into the back of her skull, her entire face a lewd ahegao expression, Ivy passed as Alexei blasted jizz down her grasping gullet. There was a sick warbling noise as her body shuddered and jizz spewed forth from her nostrils and tightly sealed mouth, slopping onto the floor as Alexei’s grip only tightened. There was plenty more where that came from, and he was gonna make sure Ivy got used to her new favorite meal, even if she had to lick it up off the floor when he was done.

Later Ivy was on all fours, while Alexei was slapping his cock off of her soaked pussy. She cooed and moaned with every heavy, wet impact. She mewled like an animal as Alexei muttered, half to himself.

“Fuck your ass is perfect Ivy. I just want to…”

Ivy practically slammed her head down on the ground, presenting her fat rump high in the air. Face down like a drunken alley fucking slut, Ivy wiggled her enormous pale ass against Alexei’s cock from side to side.

“You just want to fuck this ass, I know, Lexy, all men do. But you don’t even have to ask, you can fuck any of your mother’s holes whenver you wa….-AHHHH!!

Not even waiting for Ivy to finish speaking, Alexei had thrust his hips forward,  _ spearing _ his cock deep into his mother’s ass in one go. Her fat asscheeks were spread wide, her tight asshole squeezing his cock so tight he had to practically saw his way in, pushing slowly but forcefully. Alexei’s hands smacked and pawed at IVy’s fat ass, soon leaving her covered in bright red handprints. While she moaned and screamed into the floor, he stood above her, feet spread wide as his cock burrowed deeper into her ass.

“Oh fuck yes! Just like that Alexei, fuck your mom’s asshole! Ruin my tight little shitpipe, I wanna feel every inch of you stabbing into my fucking guts! Don’t hold anything back, fucking  _ destroy _ me!”

** _WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ **

As Alexei’s cock re-arranged Ivy’s guts, making her swollen stomach practically slosh around from how hard he was fucking her, his hands cast around the room. When she’d arrived, he’d noticed-ah  _ there _ it was.

“Harder baby, harder! Fuck me until I can’t fucking walk! I wanna feel your hot come in every single one of my holes, I’m gonna be dripping out your jizz for a week. More, more more, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me-HNNGGH!”

With a tight, almost painfully audible sound of leather being stretched taut, Alexei had looped his mother’s little red belt around her neck and yanked on it roughly. Her hands went limp on the floor as he tugged backwards on this impromptu leash, timing his pulls with the thrusts of his hips and leaving Ivy an orgasming, choking, red-faced mess, being pushed and pulled endless in a rough loop of painful climaxes. Her ass only gripped Alexei tighter as her oxygen supply dwindled, and that just made him slam into her deeper, balls smacking off her wet pussy.

Ivy was fucked for hours in this lewd, nearly prone position, an eager slave to her son’ nasty desires. He lightened up on his grip with the belt just enough for Ivy to scream about how hard she was coming, before drawing it tight enough to make her voice come to a squelching halt. Her tongue stuck out between her teeth as she nearly turned the same purple as her lipstick, squirting hard from her pussy as she suffered a brutal two-hole orgasm.

Alexei switched his position a bit, pulling Ivy back with his belt enough to curve her spine into an exaggerated bow-shape. With one hand pulling on the belt, the other reached around and fish-hooked her mouth cruelly, while Ivy’s eyes rolled around in her head like loose marbles and she made hopeless, lewd, fish out of water noises, mouth struggling to open or close as she came herself so hard she could barely see.

Even as the feeling of twisted love filled his heart, Alexei’s thrusts only grew rougher and deeper. Ivy’s asshole was gaped wide open by his cock, and when he finally thrust in one last time, it was clear only the weight and strength of his dick was holding Ivy off the floor, without she would have collapsed into a sweat pile of tangled limbs.

_ Spllrt! Spllrt! Splllrch! _

As Alexei drained his balls into his mom’s shitpipe, the sheer amount of sperm and the high velocity he was pumping it into her was too much. With her brains utterly fucked out of her skull, the last thing Ivy remembered before she passed out again was a horrible pressure building in her stomach and neck. With a sudden  _ crack _ of dried leather, the belt snapped in two pieces like a torn flimsy choker and Ivy heaved great gouts of jizz right out of her mouth like some embarrassing drunk. Spunk flew out of her nostrils as she finally fell to the floor, coating the wall in front of her with Alexei’s spunk. 

He kept railing away at her sinfully tight ass, pushing Ivy’s face in the mess on the floor and driving her limp body forward with every thrust, his massive orgasm only feeding itself into harder, bone-rattling thrusts that went on for nearly another ten minutes. Ivy Valentine, it seemed, had finally found her match, and Alexei (he supposed his name was Valentine too, in a way...better than Bison he supposed) had found his family and the perfect mother/grandmother for his future children as well as the hottest piece of fuckmeat he’d ever come across...or in.

Some time later, the door to the bedroom opened just a crack. Chun-Li had arrived hours ago, and had been quite surprised to have been told what was going on by Cammy and Seth. She almost didn’t believe it herself, but now there was no denying it. The smell of the room hit them first, a pungent aroma that they knew well, but extra concentrated, as the room was covered in spots on the walls and floor by Alexei’s massive, sticky loads of drying jizz.

Chun-Li, with the other two women behind her, watched from the doorway as Alexei and Ivy lay together. The boy’s body was draped over Ivy’s curvy, sweat-slick body, his head resting on her thick thighs like a pillow as she leaned above him With a lazy sort of expression he sucked at one her massive breasts, hard nipple coming alive under his attention as Ivy let out soft little moans, the purple of her lipstick by now smudged and smeared behind all repair. If Chun-Li hadn’t believed Ivy was Alexei’s mother, seeing the two of them together, bodies so similar in complexion, hair and eye color and of course sexual prodigiousness, she was convinced now.

Even as she stroked at Alexei’s half-hard cock, still a massive piece of meat in her elegant aristocratic hand, Ivy peered back at the three other women. If Alexei noticed them, he gave no sign. Blue eyes flashing from behind ruined mascara and with lashes that had seen better days, Ivy nonetheless seemed more satisfied and content than she’d been in decades, with only a hint of her former arrogant nature.

“Ah, I had wondered when you three might be joining us. You must be Chun-Li, the World’s Strongest Woman.” Ivy tittered a bit at that, not so much giving an impression that she didn’t believe Chun-Li worthy of the title, but rather that she found the idea of a beautiful woman striving for  _ strength _ to be silly in and of itself.

“Well, now that you’re all here, I think you have some packing to do. Round up that other girl I’ve heard about, the retired teenage martial artist, and get ready. As per my darling son’s request, you’ll be moving with him back to England with me in my…”

She paused, looking down at Alexei, who returned her gaze with a strange mixture of lust, possession but also open and honest affection.

“That is,  _ our _ new home together.”

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
